En Busqueda de Perla Negra
by Misao22
Summary: Elizabeth vuelve al Caribe después de mucho tiempo en busqueda de Jack. Cuando finalmente se encuentran decide ayudarlo a buscar el Perla Negra, durante esta nueva aventura, seran capaces de luchar contra los sentimientos mutuos? Lee y averigualo
1. Tortuga

Una noche tranquila….el "Emperatriz" se deslizaba tranquilamente por el mar abierto ante él. Su capitán miraba el horizonte fijamente, o al menos hasta donde la poca luz le permitía ver. Después de todo lo ocurrido al final, ella tuvo que permanecer como Señora de los Piratas, era buscada por la ley y no podía volver a casa, aunque igual ya sentía que su hogar era en el mar, su padre había muerto, ya no estaba Will, así que no le quedaba más nada que navegar. De alguna forma sentía que estar siempre en el mar la acercaba más a Will, pero el tiempo había pasado, exactamente 2 años 3 meses con 12 de sus días, si, ella llevaba la cuenta y muy bien. Se sentía castigada, castigada y separada de todas las personas que realmente amaba, sentía que estaba pagando todo lo malo que hubiese hecho alguna vez.

Había una persona a quien ella buscaba insistentemente cada vez que volvía a puerto, pero nunca lograba verlo o ver su barco entre los demás. Ahora que volvía al Caribe estaba decidida a encontrarlo, necesitaba ver una cara familiar, alguien en quien ella realmente pudiese confiar. Elizabeth había pasado bastante tiempo en Singapur, pero necesitaba volver a casa, y su casa ahora eran esos mares tan conocidos en los que lucho por su vida y la de sus amigos, en los que se perdieron tantas vidas y donde tuvo que dejar ir a su esposo.

Solo faltaban horas quizás para llegar a Tortuga, donde tenía toda la ilusión de encontrar ese barco de velas negras que tanto había estado buscando. Elizabeth se puso de pie, dio algunas órdenes a los pocos hombres que estaban esta noche de guardia navegando el barco y se dirigió a su camarote. Allí en ese cómodo y elegante lugar reservado para ella se aligero de sus ropas y se fue a dormir. Aunque realmente no tenía sueño necesitaba dormir, necesitaba sentir que las horas pasaban rápidas, y esa era la única forma que conocía. Se recostó en la cama y la invadió una pequeña emoción, su corazón se lleno de esperanzas, esperanzas de ver a sus amigos, de ver al perla negra, de verlo a….él…..a Jack.

Últimamente era más fácil pensar en Jack que en Will. De alguna forma Jack era más tangible, era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en el mundo, y necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, y ese deseo le había traído muchos viejos recuerdos desde que lo conoció. Sus peculiaridades, sus gesticulaciones, su forma de hablar, su forma de demostrar siempre al final lo buen hombre que era. Desde que se planteó volver al Caribe muchos pensamientos sobre él daban vueltas en su cabeza. Uno de esos pensamientos, fue aquel momento en el que buscando el cofre donde estaba el corazón de David Jones, en Isla de Cruces, aquella brújula que apuntaba lo que más querías en el mundo lo apuntó a él, a Jack, nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, por alguna razón ahora lo hacia.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió de alguna forma al despedirse de él aquel día intento besarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez el no se lo permitió. No se lo permitió diciendo que con una vez había sido suficiente. No le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, porque estaba feliz, feliz de que todo había acabado, feliz porque Will estaba vivo (de alguna forma), feliz porque se había casado, pero ahora con todo el tiempo que ha pasado y todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza sobre Jack, fue que notó que había querido besarlo nuevamente, al despedirse de él, que muy ligeramente y sin remordimientos se había acercado hacia él para hacerlo, pero ¿por qué?. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, decidió que eso había sido porque pues simplemente no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él, era un hombre interesante y atractivo, solo era eso, ella amaba a Will.

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos, (en algún momento entre sus pensamientos se quedo dormida) la luz se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana. Subió lo más rápido que pudo a cubierta y se sorprendió al ver que a tan solo metros se encontraba Tortuga, sus hombres estaban felices de ver tierra y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de su alegría, al fin después de tanto tiempo veía un lugar familiar, no era el mejor de los lugares pero era conocido. El Emperatriz finalmente llego a puerto, Elizabeth dio la orden de reabastecer el barco y buscar diversión si podían durante este día ya que no estaba segura de cuando zarparían.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro bajo finalmente del barco y veía tantos piratas a su alrededor, esperaba tan solo tener la suerte de encontrar su pirata favorito. Camino por el puerto pero no logro ver aquellas velas negras, eso la entristeció un poco pero no perdió la esperanza, continuo su búsqueda en las tabernas habituales, especialmente la favorita del capitán Sparrow, pero no logro ver a nadie siquiera parecido a Jack.

Luego de muchas vueltas y al anochecer decidió volver a su barco con 2 botellas de ron. De pronto en el camino de vuelta vio a lo lejos un hombre caminando con dos mujeres a medida que se iba acercando su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, no era posible, si lo era, era él, era Jack. Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido de pronto cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo de golpe al ver divertida como cada una de las dos mujeres le volteaban la cara a Jack de una cachetada, no pudo evitar sonreír y continuo acercándose cuando estuvo cerca dijo en voz alta…

"Jack Sparrow….¿que estas haciendo a estas damas?"

Las dos mujeres miraron sorprendidas la familiaridad con la que la muchacha se dirigía al capitan, y al mismo tiempo expectativas de la respuesta…Mientras Jack por unos segundos quedo en shock al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, cuando finalmente la miró respondió con una sonrisa encantadora y sincera.

"Nada…ciertamente, solo cruzaba algunas palabras amables con las señoritas, querida" dijo sonriente.

"¿Querida?" pregunto una de las damas "¿Es que acaso es esta tu esposa o algo?" Jack pareció no escuchar el comentario de la mujer, pues solo miraba a Elizabeth.

"Pues si…ciertamente…la señora Sparrow, mucho gusto" respondió Elizabeth aun mas divertida al ver como con esta respuesta las mujeres se acercaron nuevamente a Jack y cada una le propino otra cachetada.

"Ahora toda tortuga va a saber que estoy infielmente casado" dijo sonriente. Elizabeth por su parte no lo pudo evitar más y corrió hasta él y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Al principio Jack no estaba muy seguro de que hacer pero finalmente respondió el abrazo.

"Mira casualmente lo que tengo aquí" dijo mostrando las botellas de ron a Jack.

"Las casualidades no existen así que creo que debemos celebrar este reencuentro" dijo Jack tomando una de las botellas en su mano.

"Llévame a la Perla…me gustaría saludar viejos amigos" dijo Elizabeth dando una de las botellas a Jack.

"No creo que por los momentos sea posible o yo pueda ciertamente llevarte a la Perla, ya que ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro donde está o en que condiciones" dijo Jack destapando una de las botellas y dando un gran sorbo, Elizabeth algo sorprendida por la respuesta no pudo, por supuesto, evitar preguntar

"¿Dónde está el Perla Negra? Jack"

"Esa es una pregunta que deberíamos hacer a nuestro querido amigo Barbosa"

Una pelea entre algunos borrachos que se encontraban cerca de ellos comenzó a llevarse a cabo, Jack puso uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Elizabeth y la instigo a caminar alejándose del lugar. "Tal vez deberías llevarme a tu barco, en un sitio más tranquilo podríamos celebrar esta agradable reunión, amor"

Elizabeth llevó a Jack hasta su barco "El Emperatriz", Jack explicó a Elizabeth como a pocos días de terminada su ultima aventura juntos, Barbosa había robado su barco nuevamente, y había estado intentando conseguirlos pero se le había hecho más difícil especialmente cuando no sabía donde podrían estar. Elizabeth por su parte contó a Jack un poco de todo lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo en los mares asiáticos. De pronto durante un momento de silencio en el que los dos se quedaron mirando el mar, sentado uno junto al otro, Elizabeth recordó algo, algo que no le daba mucho sentido a la historia de Jack, así que necesito preguntar.

"Jack? ¿Tu brujula no te ha ayudado a encontrar el Perla Negra?" Jack por un momento pareció recordar algo que lo incomodo casi imperceptiblemente, luego volvió a su estado normal y respondió.

"Uhh…no mucho…igual no tengo barco para ir tras ellos" respondió sintiéndose satisfecho con su respuesta

"oh" respondió Elizabeth y luego tomo un gran sorbo de ron. Luego lo miró, Jack estaba absorto mirando el mar, Elizabeth pareció tener una idea "Y si consigues un barco? Podrías ir por la Perla?"

"Supongo"

"Yo le debo algo a usted Capitán Sparrow…que le parece si saldamos esa deuda?" Jack la miró extrañado

"¿Cual deuda? Creo que deberías saber que el haber intentado matarme…y haberlo logrado lo pagaste con ir a buscarme" respondió mirándola a los ojos, la cercanía que tenían mirándose a los ojos les trajo a ambos viejos recuerdos.

"Le concediste vida a mi esposo, aunque no pueda verlo sino una vez cada 10 años al menos sé que lo veré de nuevo, si hubiese muerto no tendría ni esa vaga esperanza" al escuchar la palabra esposo, Jack se sintió algo raro y dejo de mirarla a los ojos volviendo su mirada al mar.

"Que propones?"

"Propongo que partamos en búsqueda del Perla Negra…en este mismo barco" respondió ella volviendo finalmente su mirada al mar y dejando de mirarlo. Jack no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y respondió

"Si el capitán de este barco está tan decidido, entonces no puedo negarme" Elizabeth sonrió, la verdad la idea de esta nueva aventura con Jack le gustaba mucho.

"Bienvenido al Emperatriz, siéntete libre de quedarte a partir de esta misma noche en él. Tengo una cabina para ti" dijo ella chocando su botella con al de Jack, brindando por su nueva aventura.


	2. La Brújula

A la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth despertó con una sonrisa, hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo que no despertaba de tan buen humor, claro ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba Jack, cuando termino de arreglarse salio a cubierta y vio a algunos de sus hombres, empezó a dar ordenes debido a que pronto zarparían, debían reabastecerse más rápido de lo previsto, le extraño mucho no encontrar a Jack ya despierto.

Comenzó a pensar como había dudado de sus sentimientos por Will, como la brújula de Jack le había mostrado que lo que más quería en el mundo era a él, a ese Pirata, y eso la frustraba, no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, cada vez que miraba esa brújula reapuntaba directamente a Jack. Y ya se estaba dejando llevar, pero Will volvió con ellos y dejó esos pensamientos a un lado.

Supuso que Jack aun dormiría por todo lo que bebieron, sin embargo dudo, y pregunto a uno de sus hombres si el capitán Jack estaba aún durmiendo en su camarote, pero el hombre le respondió que el capitán Sparrow había salido hacía una hora del barco, y dijo que pronto regresaba. Luego escucho esa voz tan familiar.

"No te preocupes por mi, amor. Ya estoy en casa" cuando Elizabeth volvió la mirada hacia él vio como traía a rastras un hombre "No podíamos partir sin un gran amigo". Elizabeth se acercó buscando la cara del hombre que traía Jack.

"¿Sr. Gibbs?" pregunto mirando al borracho. Jack lo dejo caer al piso y tomó un tobo con agua que estaba cerca y se lo hecho encima al hombre.

* * *

El barco ya estaba zarpando de la isla Tortuga, Jack miraba por un costado del barco hacia el horizonte, estaba pensativo, se sentía feliz, había extrañado muchísimo a Elizabeth, cada vez que veía o intentaba utilizar su brújula la recordaba, pero ahora la tenía cerca seguramente podría utilizar su brújula y le apuntaría donde se encontraba el Perla Negra y no donde se encontraba ella. Hacia mucho tiempo que su brújula no apuntaba otra cosa que no fuera la ubicación de la chica, de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo que entregársela a ella para que la usara para poder encontrar el cofre con el corazón de David Jones, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero la brújula la apuntaba a ella. Empezó a notar esto luego de haber conseguido el dibujo de la llave.

Deseaba desear encontrar la llave y saber donde estaba, pero la brújula apuntaba a Port Royale, ese no era lugar para la llave y lo sabía, simplemente había estado pensando mucho en Elizabeth y sabía que la brújula la apuntaba a ella, esto realmente le molestaba, porque estaba interrumpiendo sus metas. La cosa se puso peor luego del incidente de los caníbales, cuando Will le dijo que ella estaba presa a punto de ser colgada. La brújula simplemente daba vueltas a todas partes, ciertamente él no sabía lo que quería, quería la llave, pero quería a Elizabeth, aparentemente, y la brújula no podía apuntar dos cosas a la vez.

Cada vez era más obvio lo que sentía, por eso no le importo mucho enviar a William con David Jones, era una forma sencilla de deshacerse de él. Aunque no resulto como pensó. Recordaba aquella vez en que Elizabeth le mostró la patente firmada por Lord Becket para liberarlo y hacerlo trabajar para la "East India Trading Company", la primera pregunta que le vino la cabeza fue como ella lo había conseguido, ella simplemente respondió "persuasión", la verdad se lo imaginaba sintió celos de que por alguna razón ella hubiese sido "amistosamente persuasiva" con algún hombre, claro ella respondió que no había sido de esa forma pero sintió celos, cuando guardó la patente y ella la exigió de vuelta sus mismos celos lo hicieron decir "Persuádeme", para probar, sería interesante. Pero ella simplemente respondió que Will la había enseñado a usar la espada, al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado pero insistió.

Las cosas se complicaban, las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesante cerca de ella, poco a poco la estaba convenciendo, era una mujer difícil, pero sabía que se sentía atraído por él. Tanto que se atrevió a sugerirle casarse con ella ahí mismo en ese mismo lugar, claro que no dio resultado, pero unos minutos después estuvo a punto de besarla por primera vez, iba a ser perfecto y deseaba hacerlo, la deseaba. Pero en el último momento notó en su mano la marca de David Jones y se retiró arrepintiéndose hasta los huesos, solo la escucho decir que estaba orgullosa de él¿pero orgullosa por no haberla besado?, si eso era lo que mas quería hacer, y lo hubiese hecho, y más cuando fue ella misma la que lo había buscado, pero quizás ese no era el momento, quizás estaba destinado que su primer beso con ella fuera su ultimo beso antes de morir. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo aquí cerca de ella, y Will no estaba, solo existía el pequeño problema del casamiento, pero Will no estaba….De pronto Jack meneó la cabeza como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos cuando escucho su ahora voz favorita cerca de él.

"Estas muy pensativo…" Jack volteo a mirarla, estaba hermosa, habian pasado solo dos años pero se veía más madura más mujer aún. "¿Ya sabes hacia donde debemos dirigirnos¿Revisaste tu brújula?" preguntó la chica

"De hecho aún no la he revisado" tenía miedo de sacarla y que la apuntara a ella.

"Es buen momento¿no crees?" dijo Elizabeth sonriente. Jack algo dudoso sacó la brújula de su bolsillo y la miró, luego trato de abrirla con cuidado, tratando en lo posible que ella no viera hacia donde apuntaba. Cuando la tuvo abierta espero que apuntará algo y al detenerse su aguja, tal como esperaba la apuntó directamente a ella. Con mirada preocupada empezó a moverse por la cubierta con la brújula en la mano y sin importar donde se moviera siempre estaba ella detrás de la aguja. Cerró la brújula rápidamente y la guardo en su bolsillo, Elizabeth lo miró interrogante.

"Te haré saber cuando tenga seguridad, amor" le respondió dándole la espalda.

"Bueno seguiremos el rumbo que tenemos hasta que sepas algo" Elizabeth le respondió sonriente y se dirigió nuevamente a su posición el puente de mando.

"Oi Jack gracias por arrástrame al barco con ustedes" dijo Gibbs acercándose a Jack.

Si había alguien que había notado lo que pasaba entre Elizabeth y Jack ese era él. Presenció muchas cosas y nunca lo comento ni con el loro de Cotton, y sabía porque Jack siempre ponía en peligro el pellejo de Will sin dudarlo dos veces, y vio varias veces como Elizabeth y Jack se coqueteaban, y hasta vio aquel apasionado beso que se dieron Jack y Elizabeth antes de abandonar el Perla Negra, fue el ultimo en entrar en el bote y al notar esto apuro a Will en bajar para que no viera lo que ocurría. Luego cuando Elizabeth bajo sola al bote supuso que el apasionado beso fue de despedida ya que Jack había decidido quedarse en el barco. Ahora estaba de nuevo con esos dos en un barco. Noto como ahora Jack no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento que hacia Elizabeth, pero esta vez no pudo quedarse más callado.

"Ella es casada¿sabes Jack?" dijo mirando también los movimientos de ella con la mirada. Jack pareció sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo se relajo, era Gibbs.

"No se suponía que la vería de nuevo, eso no estaba en mis planes" respondió cambiando la mirada de nuevo hacia el mar dejando de ver a Elizabeth. "Y no debería estar casada, me ausenté del barco por 5 minutos y eso ocurrió" dijo divertido

"Si hubieses estado ahí ¿lo hubieses evitado?" pregunto el Sr, Gibbs curioso.

"Tal vez" respondió casi en un susurro.

* * *

Elizabeth miraba el techo de su camarote, ya casi todos en el barco estaban durmiendo a excepción de los pocos en guardia, no podía dormir, no podía dormir porque estaban volviendo todas estas sensaciones que alguna vez tuvo cuando estaba cerca de Jack. Estaba convencida que no era la persona correcta para ella, aunque ahora no tanto, pero estaba Will….amaba a Will, pero de alguna forma sabía que aunque el sentimiento no era igual amaba a Jack también, eso le complicaba las cosas. Decidió finalmente salir y tomar algo de aire fresco, así que subió a la cubierta.

Estaba bastante desolada, se acercó a una de las barandas, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, pero fue interrumpida por un "¿No podía dormir capitán Swann?"

"Ahora es Capitán Turner" respondió con una sonrisa, Jack por su parte no pudo evitar un dejo de desilusión al escuchar esto.

"Bueno capitán Lizzie….tengo que confesarle que tengo un problema con la brújula" Elizabeth lo miró extrañada…. "y le voy a pedir por segunda vez que intente usarla usted por mi"

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta pero quería saber con que retahíla de palabras le contestaba.

"Primero podemos empezar por el simple hecho de que eres el capitán de este barco, segundo hay cosas que no le puedo confiar a todo el mundo, tercero yo confío en ti porque estas convencida de que soy un buen hombre" Elizabeth sonrió y tomó la brújula en sus manos.

Al abrirla la aguja comenzó a dar vueltas, pero en pocos segundos ya estaba escogiendo una posición. Jack no podía ver que decía la brújula, pero notó que Elizabeth se quedo pensativa antes de cerrarla y guardarla en su bolsillo.


	3. Confusión

Muchas gracias por los reviews ; ) ...espero sigan disfrutando esta historia!!!

* * *

La brújula lo apuntaba a él, apuntaba directamente hacia Jack. La situación le pareció realmente incomoda así que cerro la brújula y la guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo.

"¿Tenemos algún rumbo?" preguntó Jack impaciente.

"No aún. Pero déjame concentrarme luego en que lo que más deseo es saldar mi deuda contigo encontrando el perla negra y el rumbo aparecerá….Buenas Noches" dijo finalmente volviendo a su cabina y dejando a Jack solo en cubierta algo sorprendido.

Elizabeth entro en su camarote y se recostó de la puerta tras cerrarla algo aliviada. Porque tenía esta brújula que hacerle esto ahora, ya la había hecho pasar por eso mismo antes, entonces fue en ese momento que vino a su cabeza la loca de idea de que debió haberle prestado atención a esa brújula hace mucho tiempo atrás, de cualquier forma te mostraba lo que más querías en el mundo, y aún cuando en aquellos días ella la estaba usando para tratar de encontrar a Will apuntaba a Jack. Coloco la brújula en una mesa cerca de la cama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar tomó la brújula, se concentro lo más que pudo, y deseo conseguir la Perla Negra para ayudar a Jack. Aparentemente pareció funcionar, pues la brújula se detuvo y apunto Este, ahora necesitaba revisar algo, en que parte del barco se encontraba Jack, su camarote estaba al norte de su habitación así que si estaba ahí pues la brújula estaba finalmente apuntando el Perla Negra.

Se apresuro a cubierta y fue en dirección Este del barco, esperando convencida de que Jack estaría ahí, pero no era así. Corrió feliz al puente de mando y dio el nuevo rumbo a sus hombres. Mirando la brújula abierta fija en esa posición, de pronto Jack apareció en cubierta, apenas Elizabeth se dio cuenta le llamo.

"Jack…tenemos rumbo…vamos hacia el Perla Negra" dijo sonriente, consiguiendo del pirata una gran sonrisa también, Jack corrió al puente y cuando intentó mirar la brújula Elizabeth la cerró rápidamente.

"hacia donde nos dirigimos" preguntó Jack levantando una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento de Elizabeth.

"Este…vallamos a los mapas y revisemos que queda en esa dirección" dijo Elizabeth instándolo a caminar…En el ultimo momento tuvo que cerrar la brújula, luego de haber anunciado a Jack su descubrimiento volvió a mirar la brújula y ahora lo apuntaba nuevamente a él.

"En esa dirección tenemos varias islas. Antigua, Dominica, Martinique…pero si creo que vamos en muy buena dirección" respondió Jack sonriente.

"Jack porque a ti no te sirve la brújula? No es lo que mas quieres en el mundo conseguir la Perla?" preguntó Elizabeth casi curiosa.

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta "Pero es un gran problema cuando otros deseos están también en tu cabeza" dijo finalmente antes de salir de la habitación.

Elizabeth miro nuevamente la brújula y sus agujas apuntaban hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Jack. Se sentó en el escritorio algo frustrada, puso la brújula sobre la mesa y no dejo nunca de mirarla, los pensamientos no tardaron en aparecer a raudales, como era posible que todavía estuviera pasando por esto. Aquel día cuando alimento al Kraken con Jack, ella se había excusado a si misma diciéndose que lo había hecho por el bien de todos, por el bien de Will, pero también sabía que ella quería una vida con Will pero mientras estuviera Jack, mientras existiera, tan solo iba siempre a existir ese deseo reprimido, esa lujuria por el. De alguna forma había salvado a Will y su relación con él al asesinar a Jack. Pero hasta ahora no había notado que el problema no se acababa así de fácil, ahora estaba técnicamente sola, y todos esos pensamientos hacia Jack estaban ahí. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque Jack es un pirata, ella no podía demostrar ni un poco su deseo porque estaría perdida, no estaba segura si podría negar otro beso de él, no ahora.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a Antigua, una hermosa isla, muy parecida a Port Royal. Gente elegante paseándose por sus calles, pero realmente ellos no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo, solo iban a hacer trabajo de investigación, para saber si había sido visto un barco de velas negras rodeando el lugar. Además a Jack le parecía ideal reabastecerse en Ron, ya que de antigua salía el mejor ron del caribe, aparentemente.

No fue mucho lo que lograron averiguar, ningún barco con esas descripciones había pasado por aquel puerto, pero si lograron escuchar una historia de un viejo pescador, que una madrugada, hacía dos días, estaba comenzando su día de trabajo recogiendo unas redes y vio pasar un barco totalmente negro, con velas negras y eso le pareció bastante curioso, por un momento se asustó porque pensó que piratas atacarían el puerto, pero simplemente el barco siguió su camino y no se detuvo. Lo miro perderse en la oscuridad.

"Ese definitivamente era Perla Negra" dijo Gibbs hacia Jack y Elizabeth. Ya habían vuelto al barco resueltos a zarpar nuevamente.

"La brújula no estaba equivocada del todo entonces" dijo Elizabeth

"La brújula nunca se equivoca querida" refuto Jack acercando su cara a la de Elizabeth.

"Pero si la brújula apuntó a Antigua. Eso quiere decir que aún están cerca¿no es cierto?" interrumpió Gibbs.

"Eso es cierto. ¿Tras que objeto brillante estará nuestro amigo Hector por estos lados del caribe?" Dijo Jack casi para si mismo

"Quizás vino a buscar algo del buen ron de la zona" respondió Gibbs, Jack lo miro fastidiado.

"Eso lo dudo mucho, piratas como Barbosa solo quieren y buscan una cosa, oro, plata, tesoros" dijo Jack mirando hacia el horizonte. Gibbs asintió y miró como los hombres subían muy descuidadamente el ron al barco, así que acerco a advertirle que tuvieran cuidado. Elizabeth miro a Jack.

"Te ves preocupado Jack" comentó sin dejar de ver al cara de Jack que veia absorto hacia lo lejos. Jack volteo a mirarla pero no se habia dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban.

"Nada de que preocuparse, amor" dijo Jack mirándola con una sonrisa y una mirada sensual. Jack acercó su mano a los cabellos de ella. Elizabeth se perdió en la mirada, pero de pronto escucharon un golpe fuerte voltearon instintivamente, los hombres que cargaban el ron habían dejado caer una caja y ahora Gibbs gritaba y reclamaba a los hombres.

Jack y Elizabeth se miraron nuevamente por un segundo y se alejaron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Partieron pronto hacia otras islas cercanas…pero a pocas horas de viaje se consiguieron con un barco totalmente destruido. Se acercaron lentamente sorprendidos, buscando sobrevivientes, lograron subir a bordo a tres hombres, quienes explicaron que un barco que parecía haber salido de la nada los abordo y robaron todo lo que tenían a bordo y luego destruyeron el barco sin ninguna misericordia.

"¿Crees que haya sido Barbosa?" preguntó Elizabeth a Jack quien lucia confundido

"Estoy seguro de eso querida. La perla puede pasar totalmente desapercibida en la noche con las lámparas apagadas"

"Al menos sabemos que están cerca" comentó Gibbs mirando hacia el mar, hasta donde la poca luz le dejaba ver.


	4. Algo que no es Sparrow

Decidieron permanecer alerta, por si el Perla Negra aparecía nuevamente por esos lados, aunque a Jack le parecía realmente difícil, estaba convencido que ya estarían lejos con el viento a su favor. Jack bajó a los depósitos del Emperatriz en busca de una botella del tan famoso ron de Antigua, pero para su sorpresa se encontró en el lugar a Elizabeth. Tomando una botella de una de las cajas.

"Puedo notar que te has vuelto fanática del ron. Creo que empiezo a extrañar la pequeña joven que destruía todo el ron de una isla por simple capricho" dijo Jack con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

"Cierto pirata me enseño a tomarlo" respondió sacando una segunda botella y dándosela a Jack.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Jack sonriente dando media vuelta y volviendo por el camino por el que había entrado seguido por Elizabeth.

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó la chica fastidiada.

"Veo que cuando descubres que algo realmente te gusta, decides acabarlo para liberar tentaciones, pero eventualmente, y muy ciertamente, terminas sucumbiendo ante dichas tentaciones que has querido eliminar" respondió con una de sus tan realizadas retahílas de palabras. Elizabeth tras él sintió sonrojarse un poco. Ya estaban finalmente en cubierta y Jack se recostó de una de las barandas del barco.

"No creo que deberías hablar a una dama de esa forma" respondió ella

"Una dama pirata, así que hay sus excepciones" dijo luego de tomar un gran sorbo de ron.

"¿Pirata?" susurro Elizabeth entendiendo lo que Jack quería decir, ambos tomaron en silencio por varios minutos uno al lado del otro mirando el mar. Cuando finalmente Elizabeth rompió el silencio con una pregunta "¿Aún tienes resentimientos por….por lo…por haberte…"

"Asesinado" completo Jack la oración. Luego tomó otro gran sorbo de ron, realmente estaba tomando más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. "Realmente no, pero me gusto mucho descubrir ese día que eres tan pirata como yo"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella automáticamente. Entonces Jack finalmente se volteo a mirarla, la tenía tan cerca, tan hermosa.

"Porque hasta ese día me estuve preguntando que era lo que había visto en ti, y me alegro saber que eres exactamente como yo" respondió mientras paseaba su mano por sus cabellos.

Elizabeth no sabía que hacer o que decir, realmente no quería hacer nada, solo quería que ese momento durara para siempre, y Jack se acercaba si es que podía acercarse más, no podía escapar a sus ojos negros. Y aunque sabía que no debía besarlo, no podía detenerlo, ella también lo quería. Jack la besó profundamente, era un beso que había soñado y hasta esperado tantas veces que no había cabida para lo sensible, ella colocó una de sus manos en su cara, y esto le dio más permiso para continuar. Pero cada vez el beso era más apasionado, y cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro si es que era posible, pero de pronto justo antes de que las cosas perdieran el control un voz vino a la cabeza de Jack, la voz de Gibbs "_Ella es casada ¿sabes jack?_", no era como que lo esperaba, así que realmente se sorprendió, dejo de besarla, pero no la soltó de su abrazo, coloco su frente con la de ella con los ojos cerrados y suspiro. Elizabeth lo miraba comprensivamente, sabía lo que pasaba, y aunque sabía que debía alejarse de él, no quiso soltarse de sus brazos. Finalmente lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, el respondió el abrazo.

"Esto no es justo" dijo Jack sin dejar de abrazarla. "sé que te tengo que soltar en algún momento pero no puedo, porque en el momento en el que te suelte esto será solo otro recuerdo que me atormentará por siempre"

"Lo siento mucho" respondió ella, comenzando a sollozar en su pecho, Jack realmente se sintió preocupado, no entendía porque lloraba, así que tomo su quijada con su mano y la obligo a mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?...¿tan malo estuvo?" pregunto con una sonrisa, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír, pero volvió a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de Jack, cosa que a él realmente no le molesto.

"Lo siento mucho…." Dijo librándose del abrazo y acercándose al mástil principal dando la espalda a Jack, él sintió que le sacaban el alma cuando Elizabeth se desprendió, quería continuar el abrazo por siempre, entonces la miro como le daba la espalda y continuaba su oración. "siento mucho haberte esposado a ese mástil aquel día".

"Pero Lizzie ya dije que no importa, no te preocupes" Elizabeth se volteo a encararlo con la cara llenad e lágrimas.

"Si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpida como para atarte a ese barco, por egoísta, por querer salvar mi relación con Will sacándote del camino, nada de esto estuviera pasando….tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos."

Jack la miró con remordimientos, se dio cuenta que ese acto había sido muy difícil de superar para ella. "Querida, si no me hubieses esposado al barco, creo que hubiésemos muerto todos de cualquier forma y no hubieses podido enfrentar nada", él comenzó a acercarse lentamente como temiendo que ella fuera a salir corriendo. "Pero fuiste por mí y aquí estoy y aquí estamos….todos" se acercó las botellas que había dejado a un lado hace unos minutos y le dio una a ella, luego la tomo de la mano suavemente. "Brindemos porque estamos…todos…aquí" dijo chocando su botella con la de ella, logrando ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Tienes razón" dijo finalmente ella tomando un gran sorbo de su botella de ron. Él se coloco a su lado, ella recostó su cabeza del hombre de Jack y así permanecieron en silencio bebiendo de las botellas. De pronto Jack no pudo evitarlo más, el ron definitivamente estaba haciendo efecto, pero necesitaba preguntar, era algo que no dejaba de preguntarse a si mismo todo el tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo escogiste a él?" Elizabeth pareció confundida, así que Jack continúo. "Al poco tiempo de haberte conocido había pasado más tiempo contigo del que Will alguna vez pasó, siempre te parecí más interesante que él, descubriste seguramente sentimientos por mí que no habías sentido por él, entonces ¿por qué lo escogiste a él?" aunque a medida que Jack hablaba le parecían arrogantes sus afirmaciones, no eran del todo erradas

"No lo sé….seguridad quizás" dijo pensativa, luego continuo. "No fue fácil Jack, yo lo amaba, yo lo amo, eso nunca lo dude, y nunca podría dudar de sus sentimientos"

"Así que todo se trataba de quien parecía más confiable" dijo el pirata tomando otro gran sorbo de ron

"Jack, tu interés por mí era obvio, pero porque escogerte a ti, sino estaba segura de tus sentimientos….siempre te vi como el hombre que me podría usar y botar fácilmente por la borda"

"Mala comunicación" dijo sonriente, "me toco perderte para entender que hay que expresar más sentimientos que el deseo" Elizabeth no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Ahí está tu respuesta" dijo sonriente.

"Pero ahora eres Sra. Algo que no es Sparrow" dijo Jack bebiendo de su botella nuevamente. Elizabeth lo abrazó, ya había bebido algo más de la mitad de la botella, y no podía controlar sus sentimientos o sus acciones. "Yo debí estar en el barco en ese momento para evitarlo…tan solo te casaste en el Perla Negra con el capitán equivocado"

Elizabeth comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, estaba cansada del día y ahí abrazada de Jack, se sentía cómoda, y segura. Así que se dejo sucumbir al sueño. Jack notó el cuerpo de Elizabeth ponerse pesado y la miró con una sonrisa, no lo podía creer, se había dormido, no había bebido tanto, quizás estaba cansada, la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y la cargo suavemente para evitar despertarla, le quito la botella de la mano justo antes de que cayera al piso, y la llevó a su respectiva cabina para dejarla descansar. Pero cuando la acostó en la cama fue realmente imposible desprenderse de ella. A Jack le causaba mucha gracia pero no quería hacer ningún ruido, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse a su lado porque ella no le soltaba el cuello de ninguna forma, le acarició el cabello hasta que el mismo se quedo dormido placenteramente con ese olor a ella envolviéndolo.

Elizabeth sintió que había dormido una eternidad, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía con tanta tranquilidad y paz. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero sintió algo junto a ella, un bulto, un bulto que ella estaba abrazando, abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver bien, y para su sorpresa no era más que el mismo Capitán Jack Sparrow durmiendo placidamente a su lado con una de sus manos en el brazo con el que ella lo abrazaba. Al principio no supo que hacer, si salir corriendo o seguir disfrutando del momento. Entonces recordó el beso, los abrazos, la conversación, aunque no recordaba muy bien como fue que dio a parar en su cama con Jack, de pronto sintió que él se movía, se estaba despertando, no supo que hacer así que cerro los ojos rápidamente mientras el los abría, se limito a escuchar lo que ocurría, sentía que la miraba, pero finalmente dijo.

"Buenos días capitán" Elizabeth abrió los ojos, la había descubierto

"Buenos Días Jack" respondió apenada

"Espero no me malentienda, y no es que no lo disfrute ni mucho menos, ya que ciertamente lo disfruto y mucho, pero me gustaría saber si puede dejarme finalmente libre, y que conste que no me disgusta, realmente me gusta" dijo divertido con una sonrisa, Elizabeth se sonrojo e instintivamente lo soltó.

"Disculpa Jack" fue lo que atinó a decir, ya el estaba sentado en la cama preparándose para irse, entonces se volteo, la miro y se acerco a su cara.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte amor, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida" Elizabeth se sintió un poco confundida en instintivamente se toco la ropa que aún tenía puesta, Jack le sonrió y continúo, "Hacía muchos años que no dormía tan bien" se acerco más le dio un beso en la boca de despedida, se puso de pie y salió.

Elizabeth se quedo mirando la puerta sin poder dejar de sonreir.


	5. COmpletando destinos

Elizabeth salio a cubierta sin saber como actuar o reaccionar, decidió que la mejor forma era simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, no era como que quería que todos supieran o sospecharan nada, miro a Jack en el puente de mando mirando por su binocular hacia el mar, se volteo y sacó la brújula de su bolsillo, necesitaba mas que nunca encontrar el Perla Negra, necesitaba encontrarlo para dárselo a Jack y así terminar este viaje tan confuso por sus sentimientos. Abrió la brújula y aunque pensó que dirigiría su aguja hacia donde había visto a Jack apuntó un poco a la izquierda, cuando subió su mirada al lugar, llena de esperanzas, vio como Jack caminaba hacia ella desde esa dirección, aparentemente la había visto cuando llego a cubierta justo después que ella dejo de mirarlo y se dirigió hacia ella. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo en dirección contraria o quedarse allí sin moverse con la esperanza de que no la viera, pero en que estaba pensando, ninguna de las dos acciones eran apropiadas bajo ningún concepto.

Y mientras mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza sobre que hacer, se dio cuenta como nunca Will la hizo sentir así, como una niña de 10 años, sin saber que hacer o decir, además ya Jack había llegado hasta ella y sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco ante su pregunta.

"¿Tenemos rumbo?" preguntó

"¿Umm?" fue lo único que atinó a responder la chica, logrando una sonrisa de Jack

"si tenemos rumbo, pregunto en vista de que veo la brújula en tu mano"

"No…." Respondió tratando de volver en sí y continúo. "¿o quizas si?" Jack la miró confundido

"Explícate"

"Te importa si te mueves de ese lugar"…dijo empujándolo hacia un lado y dando un paso al frente, pensó que quizás no lo apuntaba a él sino que la perla estaba en esa dirección, abrió nuevamente la brújula y la miro expectante como daba vueltas hasta que finalmente apuntó hacia ella misma, pero justo detrás de ella se encontraba Jack mirando sobre su hombro.

"¿Me apunta a mi?" preguntó dudoso

"Aparentemente" dijo Elizabeth fastidiada, cerró la brújula y se alejo del lugar algo molesta.

Jack la miro alejarse con una sonrisa picara, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, prefirió dejarla sola con sus pensamientos ahora, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella. Elizabeth por su parte llego a la proa del barco y ahí se quedo con sus pensamientos, lo que le molesto hace un momento no fue que la brújula apuntara a Jack, fue el hecho de que permitiera que el se diera cuenta. Hasta que decidió ir por él y hablar sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

A primera vista no consiguió a Jack en ninguna parte, hasta que decidió ir hacia el Sr. Gibbs y preguntar donde se encontraba el pirata, este le respondió que se encontraba en la cabina del capitán mirando los mapas y trazando rumbos. Elizabeth entonces se dirigió al lugar y agradeció que estuviera ahí en un sitio cerrado donde nadie mas vería o escucharía nada. Al entrar en la habitación lo miro entretenido con mapas y libros sobre el escritorio.

"¿Haciendo investigación?" pregunto la chica al entrar tratando de llamar su atención.

"Oh, ¿ya se curó de su molestia capitán?" preguntó Jack subiendo la mirada al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack, de verdad no sabes cuanto lamento todo esto…pero esto no puede pasar" dijo acercándose y sentándose en una silla cerca de él.

"Pero pasó" respondió, entonces acerco su silla un poco más a la de ella y le tomo una de sus manos, "Lizzie, voy a decir esto ahora porque creo que no abra otra oportunidad u otro momento oportuno en nuestro futuro de decirlo, pero estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que haya sentido antes por ninguna mujer, y desde que te conocí entendí porque dicen que la mujer es la perdición del hombre, pero tienes razón no puede ser, lamentablemente no puede ser, necesito respetarte por ti, solo por ti, no por William….Apenas encontremos el Perla Negra me alejaré de tu vida lo más que me sea posible, aunque ten presente que siempre contarás conmigo"

"Gracias Jack" dijo acariciando su mano, "Gracias porque yo no hubiese podido tomar esa decisión sola"

"Es difícil tenerte tan cerca y tener que evitar besarte, cuando mi naturaleza es otra, cuando no me importa tomar lo que no es mío. Y esto podría funcionar por mucho tiempo pero y cuando se hayan cumplido los 10 años, tengo que hacerme a la idea de que mi mujer, la esposa de otro, esta en algún lugar por un día entero con ese otro mal llamado esposo" dijo mirándola con un sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la loca idea.

Y ahí tomados de la mano pasaron un gran rato sin decir nada, Elizabeth lo miraba trabajar en los mapas, sin soltar su mano, él por su parte tampoco quería soltarla nunca, acababan de terminar algo que realmente no había empezado, pero que no podían dar pie a continuar, pero les costaba soltarse, ese sería el fin de aquellas maravillosas horas que habían vivido. Jack ya terminaba de revisar los mapas algo frustrado aún sin saber que hacer, miro la mano de Elizabeth, la cual sostenía firmemente, luego la miró a los ojos, ella lo miraba de vuelta con esos ojos llenos de pasión y de angustia, él comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, necesitaba besarla, aunque fuera la ultima vez, cuando ya estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro en la puerta sonaron unos golpes, alguien llamaba a Jack, era Gibbs. La pareja se distancio inmediatamente y se soltaron la mano en el acto cuando Gibbs entró a hablar con Jack. Elizabeth se puso de pie e inmediatamente salio de la habitación algo perturbada, Jack solo pudo mirarla ir, ya que Gibbs lo abordaba con algunas preguntas a las cuales no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención.

Elizabeth no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente estaba totalmente confundida, salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a cubierta sin saber que esperar, tenía realmente claro que estaba casada, tenía realmente claro que lo que sea que había pasado en la noche no podía volver a pasar, ahora, ¿como verlo?, ¿como mirar sus ojos y no verlo diferente?, no querer más, aunque no había pasado mucho, habían sido suficientes esos besos, haber dormido a su lado, no debía permitirlo más. Había llegado a proa, donde le gustaba pensar, recostada mirando el mar se dio cuenta, y acepto firmemente que estaba enamorada de Jack, y que siempre lo estuvo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y callo sobre la baranda del barco, resbalo hasta caer al mar.

Apenas la lágrima toco el agua, el día se volvió oscuro y una lluvia pesada comenzó a caer sobre el barco. Elizabeth que había llegado a proa, donde le gustaba pensar, estaba atónita de cómo el mar se batía con locura bajo ellos, era una tormenta, pero salida de la nada. El barco se movía de un lado a otro sin cesar y con mucha fuerza, se sostuvo del barco lo más fuerte que pudo, sentía que no se podía mover porque caería al piso, miró como todos corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, y vio aparecer a Jack de entre la gente sorprendido por la tormenta como todos, él miraba de un lado a otro hasta que su mirada se consiguió con la de ella, grito su nombre, y trato de acerarse a ella con velocidad, pero los hombres que corrían de un lado a otro no lo dejaban las velas azotadas por el viento tenían a los hombres corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de sostenerlas con fuerza.

Pero Elizabeth sintió que algo estaba mal, tenía mucho miedo de moverse, algo le decía que no debía moverse, que no debía soltarse, de pronto una gran ola se creo tras el barco, el barco fue remontándola, lo cual lo puso casi en posición vertical, la gran ola paso dejando entre el barco y el agua un vacío pequeño, pero cuando el barco cayó de nuevo en el agua se estremeció por completo casi volteándolo del golpe. Elizabeth cayó al mar, cayó justo cuando Jack había llegado hasta ella.

Cuando el cuerpo de Elizabeth entró en el agua, era un agua azul, calmada, y se hundía, su cuerpo no ponía resistencia a esto de pronto sintió que se dormía, y no podía luchar contra eso, simplemente se dejo llevar por el mar y el sueño que sintió. Cuando despertó y abrió sus ojos miro el cielo azul sobre ella, estaba acostada en el piso, se incorporó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba a bordo del Perla Negra, no podía creerlo, pero estaba vacío, el barco estaba totalmente vacío. Se puso de pie como pudo, se sentía bastante aturdida, y fue cuando noto la silueta de alguien en la proa del barco, alguien que estaba allí de espaldas, se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca la persona habló con una voz familiar que no esperaba escuchar más nunca.

"Todo esta bien"

"¿Tia Dalma?"

"Calypso, querida" respondió la mujer volteándose a mirarla.

"¿Donde estan todos? ¿Dónde esta Jack?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Jack?... ¿No es el nombre de tu esposo otro?" preguntó con una sonrisa picara en la cara. Elizabeth la miró confundida, "No seguiste tu destino, niña"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Estas buscando el Perla Negra para Jack, ¿aye?. Pues aquí lo tienes, pero no podrás dárselo nunca, por tu culpa la perdió nuevamente, la Perla ya no volverá a él."

"¿Por qué no? ¿de que hablas?" preguntó Elizabeth confundida.

"Tu debías casarte en la cubierta de este barco, pero lo hiciste con el hombre equivocado. Cambiaste tu destino y el de Jack con tu decisión apresurada niña" Calypso la miraba desafiante. "Has hecho tres personas infelices para siempre, siendo una de ellas tú"

Elizabeth no sabía que decir, y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al escuchar estas palabras. Entonces preguntó "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dónde está Jack?" Calypso sonrío.

"Te devolveré a Jack, pero no de donde te saque, volverás donde todo comenzó….volverás donde debes seguir tu corazón en lugar de seguir tu razón y hacer las cosas bien esta vez….Has deseado encontrar la Perla para Jack, pues solo así lo lograras"

Dijo acercándose a la chica y finalmente tomándola por un brazo con brusquedad. En el momento en el que Elizabeth sintió la mano fría de Tía Dalma en su brazo todo se le puso negro, perdió la razón. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, sentía que había dormido por siglos, estaba en un camarote, pero le era muy familiar, claro lo recordó enseguida, este era el camarote que usaba en el barco en el que fueron a buscar a Jack en el fin del mundo, pero un momento, que hacía ahí, miro sus ropas y no eran las que había estado usando antes, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía ni en que estaba pensando, seguro solo había soñado con esas ropas. Salió a cubierta y ala primera persona que se encontró fue a Tía Dalma.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Elizabeth a la mujer

"Estamos en busca del Perla Negra y su capitán. Hay que completar algunos destinos" dijo la mujer antes de alejarse. Elizabeth se quedó confundida, pero si recordó como deseaba con toda su alma conseguir a Jack, salvarlo de la muerte a la que ella lo había sometido, necesitaba verlo con todo su ser.


	6. En el fin del mundo

**Nota del Autor: OK nada de esto me pertence, ni los personajes ni mucha de la trama que estoy tomando directamente de la 3ra película así que si no lasç has visto estas advertido. Espero les guste!!!**

* * *

El barco navegaba en aguas tranquilas hacia el fin del mundo, Elizabeth estaba realmente confundida y no quería compartirlo con nadie, además de que Will hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Tenía recuerdos, muchos vagos recuerdos, se sentían lejanos, recuerdos en los que no estaba Will, recordaba mucha soledad, tanta que se entristecía, luego recordaba a Jack, solo ella y Jack en un barco que no conocía, un barco del que aparentemente ella era el capitán, "_pero que locura_" pensó, de pronto se recordó besando a Jack, pero eso era algo que no había vivido todavía.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de tantas cosas que pasaban por ella, así que decidió recostarse un rato nuevamente. Entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente y recordó vividamente las palabras de Calypso antes de enviarla de vuelta, y recordó claramente la diatriba en la que se encontraba con Jack, por Will y él no estar ahí, recordó como se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Jack por sobre Will por sobre todo. Entonces se puso de pie nuevamente y fue en busca de Tía Dalma.

"¿Volví al pasado¿Ya todo esto lo viví?" pregunto apresurada apenas la encontró

"¿De que hablas? Niña" respondió la bruja sorprendida

"No conozco todo el futuro, no sé como conseguiremos a Jack, no sé como perderé a Will, pero sé que Jack está en mi futuro, pero no voy a poder estar con él por alguna razón que me mandaste a enmendar de nuevo" respondió molesta

"No sé de que hablas, pero si lo que dices es cierto no puedo recordarlo porque no lo he vivido aún…entonces ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomas niña, no cometas los mismos errores, oportunidades como estas son muy raras" dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica, luego se alejo del lugar.

Elizabeth se sintió frustrada, pero ahora sentía que tenía mucho de que preocuparse, ahora más que antes estaba ansiosa por rescatar a Jack. Necesitaba verlo, sano y salvo, sacarlo de la situación en la que lo había metido. De pronto escucho a Will gritar que ganaban velocidad, y lo miró correr hacia Barbosa, ella se acerco hasta la barandilla y vio como el agua corría rápido bajo ellos. Will pedía agritos que lo ayudaran a dar la vuelta al barco, entonces se dio cuenta de que el horizonte se acababa, el mar se acababa, este era el lugar donde el mundo se acababa. Barbosa lucía como loco, riendo diciendo que dejaran al barco ir directo hacia el fin, pero los intentos de Will y de la tripulación fueron vanos, porque alcanzaron el fin y el barco cayo en el abismo.

Fue una caída estruendosa, al llegar al fondo del abismo, el mar los detuvo, se hundieron muchísimo debido a la altura de la que habían caído, Elizabeth comenzó a nadar hacia arriba con desesperación, podía ver la luz del sol sobre ella, así que nado hacia el. Cuando alcanzó la superficie pudo ver como todos los hombres emergían del agua y uno de ellos apuntó hacia tierra, no estaba muy lejos, así que todos comenzaron a nadar hacia el lugar, y no había rastros del abismo por el que habían caído, solo un mar infinito y plácido. La isla era un lugar desolado, solo se veía arena por todos lados, no veía a Jack por ninguna parte, todos empezaron a preguntarse donde podría estar. Entonces vio a Tía Dalma con un cangrejo en su mano diciendo que el estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban. Fue en ese momento que apareció ante ellos la Perla Negra, siendo empujada por miles de cangrejos como el que sostenía Tía Dalma. Y Jack estaba ahí parado sobre las velas, se sintió realmente feliz cuando lo vio, entonces notó la mirada triste de Will, y trato de disimular su alegría.

El barco pronto estuvo en el agua, Jack llegó hasta ellos y hablaba con locura, estaba convencido de que todos eran una alucinación, él todavía no la había visto a ella, y ella no sabía que decir o como acercarse después de la última vez que lo vio. Pero a todos se les acababan ya las palabras con las que explicarle que no eran una alucinación, entonces sintió que debía intervenir, salió de su escondite detrás de los hombres y se dio paso al frente.

"Jack…esto es real, estamos aquí" dijo abriéndose paso entre los hombres, poniéndose frente a Jack.

Al verla frente a él, Jack pareció finalmente creer lo que todos le habían estado diciendo, volvió hacia el Sr. Gibbs y le preguntó algo en voz baja mientras todos lo observaban, entonces Elizabeth volvió a hacerle frente.

"Vinimos a rescatarte" dijo frustrada, Jack volteó a mirarla realmente molesto.

"¿de verdad?, son muy amables, pero a la vista de que yo poseo un barco y ustedes no, ustedes son los que necesitan ser rescatados, y no estoy seguro de estar de humor" le respondió acercándose a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Trataron de explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo en el que había estado en ese lugar. Pero cada vez lucía más frustrado y molesto. Y allí delante de todos dijo lo que Elizabeth había estado temiendo, dijo frente a todos que ella lo había asesinado, realmente se sintió empequeñecer, Will entonces la miró atónito, cuando ya Jack estaba a punto de dejarlos allí, Barbosa le ganó con el mapa que apuntaba el camino de vuelta así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptarlos de nuevo en su barco.

Elizabeth realmente se sentía mal, trataba de evitar a Jack en lo posible en el barco, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escondida de todos, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, de que nadie la viera, ni siquiera Will, la verdad la única persona con la que quería hablar era con Jack, pero que podía decirle, el estaba realmente molesto con ella, y no era para menos. Estaba ahí escondida de todos sentada en una escalera que daba a las bodegas, cuando Will se acercó a ella.

"Dejaste a Jack a merced del kraken" dijo acercándose a ella cautelosamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Ya ha sido rescatado, así que ya esta listo" dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso y Will la miraba como juzgándola, ella notó esto y se puso de pie para confrontarlo "Will no tuve otra opción"

"Escogiste no decirme" dijo dándole la espalda

"No era un peso que tú debías cargar"

"Pero tu lo besaste….yo vi y he callado hasta ahora" dijo volviendo a mirarla "Cargue con ese peso"

"¿Tu pensaste que yo lo amaba?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿lo amas?" preguntó el hombre de vuelta.

En ese momento todo dio vueltas en la cabeza de Elizabeth, la respuesta más inmediata era "No", pero no salía de su boca, no podía pronunciarla y se quedó ahí callada mirando a Will, ya el no pudo soportar más el silencio, subió la escalera y la dejo sola nuevamente. El llanto vino rápido a Elizabeth, sabía que esa falta de respuesta era el final de su relación con Will, pero no podía responder, aún estando ahí sola no podía ni siquiera decirse a si misma que no amaba a Jack Sparrow, así que comenzó a llorar, lloraba porque acababa de perder a Will y aún así no quería ir tras el y darle una explicación, porque realmente no sabía lo que sentía, lloraba porque no estaba segura aún si amaba a ese hombre que en este momento la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo por haberlo asesinado. Y ahí se quedo todo el día escondida de todos, envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

Por su parte Jack que se encontraba en el puente de mando vigilando cuidadosamente cada paso de Barbosa, no pudo evitar notar, como gran parte de los tripulantes del barco, salir a Will de las bodegas bastante molesto tirando y pateando todo lo que se le ponía en el camino. Actitud que le apreció bastante curiosa, entonces comenzó a escanear a todos los que tenía a la vista pero no lograba ver a la chica de cabello dorados, entonces su mirada volvió a las escaleras por las que acababa de salir Will, y sin estar muy seguro porque no pudo evitar sonreír, echo un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor y le apreció que nadie notaba lo que hacía así que se escabullo lo más cuidadosamente que pudo hasta dicha escalera y tomo ese camino en dirección a lo desconocido, pensarlo de esa forma le parecía más poético. Y ahí la vio, de espaldas sentada en un rincón de la escalera, aclaro su garganta para hacer notar su presencia. La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente y limpio sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué ocurre amor?...peleaste con el eunuco" preguntó acercándose y luego tomando asiento en la escalera frente a ella.

"Ese no es tu problema" respondió defensivamente la chica que se sintió acorralada,

"Es mi problema cuando dicho eunuco esta pateando todo lo que puede en mi barco"

"Lo siento, entonces" respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no había realmente mucho espacio que recorrer, así que la chica comenzó a dar paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo hasta que se encontró con una pared y no pudo continuar, entonces Jack se acerco solo a centímetros de su cara y sonrío con arrogancia, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su quijada y la llevo hasta los cabellos dorados.

"¿Ves?...Yo también sé jugar ese juego….pirata". Se alejo de ella y comenzó a subir la escalera y antes de desaparecer, se volteo nuevamente y dijo serio "Ya deja de esconderte y ve a animar al joven William antes de que acabe con el barco".

Elizabeth todavía se encontraba en shock contra la pared, cuando Jack finalmente desapareció en la cubierta, ella tomó asiento nuevamente en la escalera en shock, como podía afectarla tanto, tenía que ser cierto, ella siempre creyó que no era más que atracción física, pero esto que acababa de sentir no era solo deseo, era más fuerte, se había derretido totalmente frente a él, aunque no se había movido, y esperaba no haberlo expresado del todo, ese hombre le acababa de mover el piso, sintió en ese momento que lo tuvo tan cerca que todo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos, eso nunca lo había sentido con Will ni con nadie.

Luego de estabilizar un poco todas sus emociones, decidió salir a cubierta, allí busco con la mirada a Will, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, entonces su mirada se topó con la de Jack que se encontraba junto al timón, parado orgulloso y esplendoroso sobre su barco demostrando solo con su forma de pararse quien era el capitán. Jack la miro directo a lo ojos y le sonrío, cambió su mirada hacia el mar y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo, hasta que fue interrumpida por Tía Dalma.

"Esa arrogancia y confianza en sí mismo es lo que más llama a las mujeres a su alrededor" entonces Elizabeth la miro con interés. Tía ahora era la que no dejaba de ver a Jack "aunque también es muy apuesto"

"Tu has estado con Jack¿cierto?" preguntó con curiosidad

"¿De qué hablas niña?" respondió la bruja dejando de mirar a Jack y mirando hacia el mar ahora.

"He escuchado comentarios entre ustedes dos" respondió Elizabeth

"Cosas del pasado….puro deseo y lujuria" dijo la mujer sonriendo como recordando cosas, entonces volvió a mirar a Jack y luego a Elizabeth, "hombres como el prueban muchas mujeres, hasta que se vuelven adictos a una sola" Tía Dalma como de costumbre se alejo del lugar dejando a Elizabeth con más interrogantes de las que tenía al principio.


	7. Sueños y pesares

En varias oportunidades durante ese día Elizabeth trató de acercarse a Will, pero el simplemente se alejaba, con cualquier excusa, hasta que al final decidió no molestarlo más, esperar a que estuviera listo para hablar nuevamente con ella. Así había llegado la noche, una noche bastante tétrica y macabra, la quietud solo hacía erizar cada vello en el cuerpo de todos. Y así fue como de repente la chica escuchó como gritaban que se acercaban botes y al igual que todos los demás se acercó a la barandilla a mirar, ciertamente se acercaban cientos de botes en su dirección, botes iluminados por una lámpara cada uno, de pronto cuando ya estaban bastante cerca pudo ver como en uno de ellos se encontraba su padre, se sintió realmente feliz en el momento, si su padre estaba ahí eso significaba que ya habían vuelto, así que comenzó a gritar en su dirección, pero fue cuando la realidad cayó ante ella, Jack se acercó y le dijo las peores palabras que podría haber escuchado en ese momento.

"Elizabeth no hemos vuelto" dijo el pirata con preocupación acercándose a la chica. Ella lo miró desconfiada, simplemente no podía ser que su padre estuviera muerto.

Ella siguió gritando a su padre, el solo le explico lo que había visto y escuchado antes de morir, lo que había aprendido del cofre con el corazón, que el "_Dutchman_" debía tener un capitán y el que apuñalara el corazón debía tomar ese lugar de capitán. Ella simplemente no lo escuchaba intentaba salvarlo, traerlo al barco tirando sogas hacia él, pero el hombre estaba en paz con su condición, y ella no lo aceptaba, era su padre. Entonces cuando ya se alejaba ella corrió en su dirección y escuchó que gritaron que no la debían dejar salir del barco, pero a ella no le importaba nada, fue entonces cuando sintió los brazos de Will alrededor de ella abrazándola, evitándole ese grave error y tratando de amortiguar todo el sufrimiento que sentía, pero se sintió frustrada y trató de liberarse del abrazo.

"Déjame Will yo necesito ir por él…..es mi padre" dijo en gritos y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, todos la miraban y Jack que había mantenido su distancia hasta ese momento al fin se acercó. La tomó por un brazo evitando totalmente que saltara del barco, y la empujo hacia él. La miró a los ojos sin decir nada, solo la miro, entonces la chica se refugio en su pecho, el la envolvió con un abrazo fuerte, ella lloraba desconsolada y eso le partía el corazón, de pronto notó que todo el mundo los miraba y no se sintió nada cómodo con la situación.

"Ya se acabo el espectáculo" dijo disgustado en voz baja sin dejar de abrazar a la chica. Inmediatamente todos los dejaron solos en el lugar, Will fue el ultimo en irse, aunque le dolía no podía dejar de ver lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, hasta que suspiro se dio media vuelta y se alejo. "Vamos a un lugar más privado donde puedas liberar tu angustia, Lizzie" dijo Jack dulcemente en el oído de la chica, él la dirigió hasta la cabina del capitán, abrió una puerta que parecía escondida en la pared, que abría paso a otra habitación más pequeña, donde se encontraban todas las comodidades de un capitán. La llevo hasta la cama y la sentó allí. "Recuéstate yo te traeré un té caliente para que puedas descansar", cuando ya estaba por salir, la chica finalmente habló.

"No te preocupes por mí….no lo merezco" dijo mirando hacia el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si lo mereces o no esa es mi decisión" respondió mirándola fijamente, nunca la había visto así tan vulnerable, ella siempre era tan…fuerte. Salió de la habitación hacia la cubierta y luego hacia la cocina del barco. Estando allí recogiendo algunas hierbas y calentando un poco de agua, fue donde Will lo consiguió.

"No te aproveches de la situación Jack" dijo Will bastante serio y preocupado. "Noté hasta donde la llevaste" Jack que no había entendido nada cayó en cuenta de que le hablaba Will.

"¿Por quien me tomas William?" respondió echando el agua caliente en una taza donde tenía las hierbas.

"Te tomo por el infame Jack Sparrow" respondió el chico.

"Capitán…Capitán Jack Sparrow" respondió tomando la taza y saliendo de la cocina "sucede que no pretendo aprovecharme de nada, pero me parece curioso que tu puedas pensar en aprovecharse de algo de lo que uno no esta pretendiendo aprovecharse, lo que me sugiere que tú ciertamente serías capaz de aprovecharte de situaciones como estas, así que la chica esta mejor bajo mi cuidado" la retahíla de palabras solo lograron confundir a Will por un segundo.

"Solo es una advertencia Jack"

"Oh…¿ó qué?...Me cortaras la garganta por haberme _aprovechado de la situación_" respondió el pirata dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volteo de nuevo hacia Will, "Ahora me pregunto…¿Por qué la chica está en este momento con Jack y no con Will? No te parece curioso". Salió del lugar dejando a Will más molesto que nunca porque a la final Jack tenía razón.

Elizabeth calmó su llanto por un momento y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el lugar más privado de Jack, y todo estaba bastante ordenado y limpio, repaso la habitación con su mirada. Había una silla cerca de la cama, al fondo de la habitación un armario, de pronto escuchó que alguien entraba a la cabina, luego que abrían la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba Jack con una gran taza en una mano y una botella de ron en la otra. Elizabeth no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que Jack muy cordialmente regresó.

"Las mejores hierbas del caribe…es un té realmente bueno, incluso a mi me gusta tomarlo de vez en cuando" dijo dándole la taza a la chica

"Gracias Jack" comenzó a beber de la taza, realmente era un sabor dulce y bastante fuerte de hierbas, Jack se sentó en la silla, y destapo su botella de ron.

"Luego de terminarte eso, deberías dormir un rato…yo mientras tanto estaré a pocos metros de distancia justo al lado revisando algunos mapas" el hombre se puso de pie y fue interrumpido por la chica.

"Debería irme, a mi propia cama entonces, para dejarte trabajar" respondió la chica poniéndose de pie

"No….está es la cama más cómoda en todo el barco, y necesitas descansar bien, necesitas fuerza y energía" la chica se sentó nuevamente en la cama y Jack se volteo nuevamente para salir de la habitación pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por esa dulce voz.

"Jack….Gracias" Jack le sonrío en respuesta y salió finalmente de la habitación a la de justo al lado.

El té que había traído Jack realmente era bueno, ya se sentía dormir, los ojos se le cerraban, se metió bajo las cobijas y se recostó en la almohada, no pudo evitar respirar profundamente el olor de esa cama, olía especias y ron, olía a Jack. Se durmió profundamente en pocos minutos.

Elizabeth de pronto se vio a si misma en un lugar oscuro, parecía una de las calles de Port Royall pero bastante oscura y solitaria, solo estaba ella, empezó a caminar por las calles que parecían un laberinto llamando a gritos a alguien pero no lograba conseguir a nadie, de pronto Will apareció frente a ella y lo miro con una sonrisa, pero el la miro con tristeza, de pronto se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Elizabeth comenzó a gritar y a correr pero seguía perdida y sola, de pronto le parecía ver gente cruzar en las esquinas pero cuando llegaba al lugar no encontraba a nadie hasta que se topo de frente con Jack, pero el tampoco la miro con emoción, la miro molesto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, la chica comenzó a correr hacia él pero cuando logro alcanzarlo se desvaneció ante sus ojos, ahí fue cuando despertó de golpe, asustada.

Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba a oscuras, las velas ya se habían consumido, pero entraba un leve resplandor por la puerta, inmediatamente recordó que Jack debía estar ahí, se paro de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta y fue cuando lo vio. El pirata estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio y se había quedado dormido sobre los mapas que estaban en dicho escritorio, la botella de ron estaba aun llena apenas había tomado de ella, pero estaba destapada, Elizabeth sonrío dulcemente y se acercó hasta el, tomo la tapa de la botella y se la coloco nuevamente, alejo la botella un poco por si la fuera a tumbar si despertaba. Le pareció tan graciosa la imagen del fiero pirata dormido como un niño en ese escritorio, fue entonces cuando sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, recordó como se había desvanecido frente a ella en su sueño y temió que esto también fuera un sueño.

Estuvo a punto de tocarle la cara, pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, eso era muy atrevido, entonces puso su mano sobre la espalda del hombre, inmediatamente él despertó murmurando algo que Elizabeth no pudo entender bien, pero no alejo su mano de la espalda. Fue entonces cuando Jack notó que lo tocaban y volteó lo más rápido que le fue posible, y ahí la vio parada junto a él mirándolo con dulzura.

"Ocurre algo Elizabeth?" preguntó

"No podía dormir…..pero te ves incomodo ahí, por favor ve a tu cama a dormir" respondió la chica sin dejar de tocarlo en ningún momento.

"¿Y tu crees que si no podías dormir yo voy a permitir que te vallas a la cama incomoda que tienes en este barco?"

"Tenía pesadillas y me siento muy sola en esa habitación oscura, sino vas a dormir allá entonces yo arrimaré una silla y dormiré aquí" dijo decidida escaneando la habitación en búsqueda de una silla.

"¿Qué esta sugiriendo Srta. Swan?" preguntó Jack con curiosidad.

"No estoy sugiriendo nada Sr. Sparrow" respondió con una sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos de Jack, pero volvió rápidamente a su estado sombrío cuando continuo "Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a mi padre en ese bote alejándose y cuando los abro estoy en una habitación totalmente vacía, ¿me acompañarías a dormir?" Jack lució sorprendido y a la vez conmovido por las palabras de la chica, así que sin responder se puso de pie la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación.

"Tiendo a roncar así que no creo que te pueda ayudar mucho a dormir" dijo acostándose junto a la chica.

"Si roncas mucho mejor, el ruido me recordara que hay alguien a mi lado" dijo con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Jack y la entrelazo con sus dedos, "Necesito tu mano para recordarme que no estoy sola"

Jack solo asintió y la miro justo a su lado cerrando los ojos y poniéndose cómoda, ciertamente está situación no la había vivido nunca, cuando había tenido una chica en su cama junto a él no había sido precisamente para "solo dormir", además de que esta no era cualquier mujer, era Elizabeth, la dulce fuerte mujer pirata que le había robado el corazón, sin estar muy seguro porque, y lo había asesinado atado a la muerte sin mirar atrás. Pero era hermosa, nunca había tenido a su lado una mujer tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan Elizabeth. Finalmente se durmió envuelto en ese aroma a lavanda que emanaba la chica.

La mañana llegó pronto y Elizabeth despertó después de aquel largo y reparador sueño, todavía sentía gran pesar en su corazón, el primer recuerdo que tuvo al despertar fue su padre en ese bote. De pronto recordó que había dormido con Jack, pero ya él no estaba en la cama, ni en la habitación. Apenas pudo salió a cubierta y lo busco con la mirada pero con la primera persona con la que se topo fue con Will.

"¿Cómo sigues Elizabeth?... ¿estas bien?... ¿como pasaste la noche?" fueron muchas preguntas para un solo momento.

"Tengo gran pesar en mi corazón, no te imaginas cuanto, ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello" respondió la chica realmente afectada, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre por más que lo intentara. Will la abrazó, de verdad no podía sentirse molesto con ella en un momento así.

Por su parte, Jack que se encontraba en lo alto del puente de mando, no pudo evitar mirar con recelo la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, Elizabeth se abrazaba a Will, como si todavía estuvieran juntos, como si ella no hubiese pasado la noche con él y no con el hombrecito ese. Aunque lo intentara, momentos como estos le recordaban como aún le costaba confiar en ella.


	8. La Corte de la Hermandad

"¿Por qué trataste de matarme?"

"Elizabeth, tú trataste de matarme primero" respondió Jack con gesto de inocencia.

"Eso no es cierto. Además, ¿para que me encerraste aquí?" respondió la chica molesta.

"No te encerré, estas hablando conmigo porque apuntaste una pistola en mi cabeza, es más hasta dos pusiste en mi cara e intentaste dispararme" decía el pirata frustrado.

"Tú también lo hiciste….no le veo finalidad a estar discutiendo esta estupidez"

"Pues si lo hay, quiero que quede claro que no tengo la más mínima intención de ser asesinado por ti nuevamente…debería quitarle todas las armas de hecho" lo ultimo lo dijo como para si mismo.

"Pues no tengo planeado asesinarte nuevamente, y quitarme las armas es absurdo, este barco esta lleno de ellas y no me costaría nada conseguir otras…¿Qué pasa contigo? La ultima vez que hable contigo todo estaba bien entre nosotros" respondió aún molesta

"Pues la ultima vez no habías intentado matarme" respondió el pirata poniéndose de espaldas a ella.

Elizabeth se acercó a su espalda y le dijo suavemente, "Sabes que ese no es el punto, estas molesto conmigo por algo que desconozco y estas utilizando esto para discutir conmigo"

"Pues anda y dile a tu noviecito William que te defienda" dijo el hombre aún dándole la espalda esperando la reacción de la chica.

Justo cuando Elizabeth iba responder con bastante furia, la puerta de la cabina del capitán sonó y luego la voz del Sr. Gibas llamando al capitán, y la conversación se tuvo que posponer. Jack salió de la habitación seguido por Gibas y Elizabeth, al parecer se llevaría a cabo una rápida reunión para decidir sobre sus acciones a tomar. Los hombres se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos los demás y Elizabeth solo mantuvo su distancia aún analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Jack estaba celoso, o eso le pareció.

Para salir de los confines del mundo, Jack había descifrado que tenían que colocar el barco bocabajo en plena puesta de sol y así habían vuelto hace solo pocos minutos, pero justo al regresar por poco se matan entre todos, sino hubiese estado la pólvora mojada.

"¿En que piensas chiquilla?" preguntó Tia Dalma sacando a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos.

"En lo increíbles que han sido estos últimos días"

"Más increíbles de lo que piensas….¿aún tienes sueños en los que hablo contigo desde el futuro?" preguntó la bruja.

"La verdad no he tenido ni tiempo de pensar en eso, con todo lo que ha pasado…..Quizás solo fue un mal sueño" dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.

"No subestimes sueños como ese….¿tienes recuerdos vividos de cómo era ese futuro?

"En realidad no, son como fotografías y mientras más tiempo pasa como que se borran y todo parece un sueño del cual vas perdiendo detalles." Respondió la chica mirando ahora hacia donde se encontraba Jack. "Solo sé que cuando estoy cerca de él se siente diferente, me estoy dejando llevar demasiado por ese sueño" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza como tratando de despejar su mente.

"Para alguien que no deja de mirar a Jack, no creo que estés muy confundida" Tia Dalma dijo esto y se alejo para presenciar la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el barco.

Y de nuevo todo pasó demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo o poder pensar que hacer, decidieron ir a una isla cercana para reabastecer el agua, y todo comenzó de nuevo, Hill los había traicionado vendiéndolos a Sao Feng por la Perla Negra, Sao Feng por su parte los vendió a Lord Beckett quien quería especialmente reunirse con Jack.

Ya era de noche, Jack se encontraba pensativo sentado en la popa de la Perla, estaba preocupado, mientras el estuvo en su reunión con Beckett, Elizabeth fue llevada al barco de Sao Feng, y aunque confiaba en que ella sabría cuidarse, además de el hecho de que Feng pensaba que era Calypso, no podía evitar esa preocupación. Entonces fue que vio de lo más curioso, Will que al parecer había escapado del calabozo ataba hombres muertos a barriles con notas y los echaba al mar. Y hizo notar su presencia.

"Escapaste del calabozo más rápido de lo que esperaba" Will apuntó su cuchillo hacia el capitán. "¿William notas algo?" preguntó Jack poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, y Will lució confundido. "O más bien, ¿notas que falta algo que deberías haber notado?"

"No has levantado la alarma" respondió finalmente entendiendo lo que le quería decir Jack.

"Raro, ¿no?. Pero no tan raro como esto" dijo apuntando el cadáver atado al barril. "¿Lo planeaste tu solo sin ayuda?"

"Me dije a mi mismo, piensa como Jack" respondió el joven sin dejar de apuntar su cuchillo hacia Jack.

"Y esto es lo que se te ocurrió, guiar a Beckett hasta Shipwreck Cove para ganar su confianza, para lograr tus propios fines. Parece que no me conocieras del todo" con esto Will finalmente bajo el cuchillo. "¿Y que piensa tu preciosa amada sobre este plan?" Will cambió su mirada hacia otro lugar como tratando de evitar el tema, a los que Jack respondió. "Oh, no se lo has confiado" dijo finalmente parándose a su lado.

"La estoy perdiendo Jack. La estoy perdiendo ante ti…además de que cada paso que me acerca a mi padre me aleja de ella"

"¿Ante mi?" se pregunto casi a si mismo el pirata.

"Si Jack, o no has notado todo el tiempo que se dedican últimamente…¿crees que eso me complace?"

"Pero tu eres su prometido, ella te ama hombre" respondió Jack, tratando de sacar información.

"Hace mucho que no hablamos, y creo que la ultima vez que tuvimos una verdadera conversación ese compromiso se disolvió" dijo con cara de tristeza recostándose del barco.

"Oh…bueno pero hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar, con respecto a tu padre y Jones…¿Qué te parece si convencemos a Barbosa de apuñalar el corazón?...yo imagino que el gran capitán querrá una vida eterna navegando los mares"

"Pensé que ese era tu sueño Jack" respondió Will algo confundido.

"La muerte te hace replantearte tus prioridades…ya veremos que hacemos con eso. Además eso me ayudaría a mi, ya que me lo sacaría finalmente de mi barco y no lo tendría que ver más nunca" Will asintió complacido, realmente la idea no era mala, entonces Jack le puso en sus manos su brújula.

"¿Para que es esto?" pregunto el chico confundido con la brújula en la mano.

"Piensa como yo" le respondió el pirata acercándose a él y haciéndolo caer al mar, luego le grito desde el barco, "mis respetos a Davy Jones", luego tiro el cadáver que ya había sido atado previamente por Will a un barril.

Pronto arribaron a Shipwreck Cove, la Bahía del Naufragio, donde se llevaría a cabo la Corte de la Hermandad. La reunión estaba por empezar, y de los 9 Lords Piratas solo faltaba Sao Feng, algo lo retrasaba y eso ponía un poco de preocupación en la cabeza de Jack que se mantenía la margen de lo que ocurría. Además que había notado como Barbosa se traía algo entre manos y prefería poner distancia. Barbosa se apresuró a pedir las piezas de ocho y todos los capitanes gustosos accedieron a entregarlas, excepto Jack, quien se excuso con el retraso de Sao Feng y fue cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Elizabeth a su espalda.

"Sao Feng esta muerto. Calló ante el Flying Dutchman" inmediatamente clavo su espadadonde se encontraban la de los otros capitanes, Jack por un segundo no salía de su asombro, se veía hermosa con esas ropas asiáticas.

"¿Te hizo capitán?" pregunto finalmente saliendo de su asombro, "¿es que ahora andan regalando títulos?"

Nadie lo aceptaba pero Elizabeth trató de explicar de que su ubicación había sido delatada, y que Lord Beckett se dirigía hacia ellos, y que debían pelear, pero nadie parecía entender luego de reírse de ella, trataron de explicarles que Shipwreck Cove era una fortaleza, entonces Barbosa trato de convencerlos de liberar a Calypso nuevamente, y allí comenzó el caos, los piratas se intentaban matar unos a otros, mientras Barbosa, Jack y Elizabeth miraban el espectáculo. Hasta que Barbosa se canso de la situación y se subió la mesa y dio unos tiros al aire, todos le prestaron atención.

Barbosa explicaba que si liberaban a Calypso, ella se sentiría agradecida y les otorgaría favores, pero Jack se mostró reacio a la posibilidad y puso su propia opinión en la mesa, luego de una larga explicación de porque algunos planes no funcionarían, el apoyaba la opinión de Elizabeth de pelear, debían pelear para huir, pero Barbosa entonces explico que la guerra solo podía ser declarada por el Rey de los Piratas. El problema con esto era que se elegía por votación popular y los piratas siempre votan por si mismos. Así fue como comenzó dicha votación, todos votaban por si mismos, el ultimo en votar fue Jack. Y para sorpresa de todos, voto por Elizabeth.

"Preparen todo bote que flote, porque al amanecer estamos en guerra" declaro finalmente Elizabeth cuando todos de alguna forma lo aceptaron.

Todos comenzaron a dejar la gran habitación en la que se había llevado a cabo la Corte, pero Elizabeth espero por Jack, necesitaba hablar con él. Y la habitación estaba casi vacía y Jack se encontraba en el fondo de la misma hablando con un viejo pirata, el guardián del Código. Jack finalmente dejo la conversación y se volteo para salir del lugar y se encontró con la mirada de Elizabeth quien se encontraba varios metros frente a él mirándolo. Jack se detuvo un momento y suspiro antes de continuar caminando para encontrarse con la joven.

"Te felicito en un solo día te han nombrado Capitán y Rey de los Piratas" dijo el pirata parándose frente a ella.

"No era mi meta del día…pero…." Elizabeth comenzó a caminar junto a Jack. "¿Dónde está Will?"

"El joven Sr. Turner debe estar pronto a llegar, no te preocupes….aunque la ultima vez que hable con él me dijo algo de lo más curioso" Elizabeth pareció confundida y a la vez interesada en lo que decía Jack.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo que te está perdiendo…que te está perdiendo ante mi" Elizabeth de la impresión se detuvo en seco así que Jack se le adelanto unos pasos y se paro frente a ella. "Me podrías explicar como es eso querida"

Elizabeth solo lo miraba, no sabía que decir. Sentía que la estaban forzando a aceptar sentimientos de los que no estaba segura aún, pero no podía negarlos tampoco. Jack comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la chica.

"Algo debe haberle causado esa impresión a William" decía casi en un susurro, estaba tan cerca de ella.

"Siento algo por ti Jack Sparrow, pero aún no sé como llamarlo….me da miedo darle un nombre" respondió la chica, era una mujer fuerte, aunque sentía que se le nublaban todos los sentidos teniéndolo tan cerca, si tenía que aceptar algo tenía que hacerlo como toda una mujer.

"Entonces no le des un nombre" dijo justo antes de besarla. Con un brazo la tomó por la cintura, y la otra mano la utilizó para tomar su mentón y luego acariciar su cara. Elizabeth se dejo llevar, como no besarlo. Si tenía un sentimiento sin nombre hacia él.


	9. Entre besos

Jack y Elizabeth se encontraban envueltos en su beso, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, lo que importaba era que se besaban y ninguno de los dos trataba de evitarlo. Elizabeth que por un segundo pensó en salir corriendo, no podía moverse, su cuerpo se mantuvo ahí devolviendo el beso apasionadamente, solo una vez antes la habían besado con tanta pasión y había sido este mismo hombre, justo antes de condenarlo a una muerte segura. Pero esta vez nadie moriría inmediatamente después del beso, esta vez no importaba Will, no importaba nada ni nadie. Jack ya la había llevado suavemente contra una pared, ella tenía sus brazos envueltos en el cuello del pirata.

Se escucharon pasos aproximarse hacia ellos, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente alerta para notarlo. Hasta que escucharon como alguien aclaro su garganta para hacer notar su presencia en el lugar. La pareja se detuvo en el acto, se miraron el uno al otro, como con la esperanza de que el ruido lo hubiese hecho el otro, pero ambos sabían que era alguien más que estaba allí. Lentamente voltearon y se consiguieron a Pintel y Ragueti liderados por Barbosa.

"Oh que escena tan bonita….me pregunto que diría el Sr. Turner de esto" dijo entre risas Barbosa, haciendo reír a los piratas que estaban con él.

"Lo que el joven Turner diga, piense, haga o deje de hacer, no es de incumbencia de nadie más que de él mismo" respondió Jack con uno de sus mejores gestos, "Ahora si nos disculpan" dijo haciendo señales a Elizabeth de caminar.

Elizabeth se alejo del lugar con Jack, la verdad no sabía que decir, la situación se había tornado incomoda con la presencia de Barbosa, Jack parecía un poco molesto así que prefirió no decir nada, que podía decir de cualquier forma, pero fue Jack el que comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Realmente me gustaría matar nuevamente al impertinente ese de Barbosa" dijo molesto.

"Es tu karma Jack y tu eres el de él" respondió la chica contenta de que la primera palabra no tuviera nada que ver con el beso.

Pero llegaron al puerto, allí cada uno caminaría hacia su respectivo barco. Que aparentemente estaban en lugares opuestos, ya que al llegar al lugar sin darse cuenta cada uno tomo la dirección de su barco, pero notaron que no caminaban juntos y se detuvieron. Jack aparentemente sin entender mucho dijo confundido.

"La Perla está por allá" dijo apuntando detrás de él.

"Mi barco está por allá" respondió la chica apuntando detrás de ella.

"Oh" respondió Jack entendiendo lo que ocurría. "La costumbre Lizzie". Elizabeth asintió algo sonrojada, y sin saber que más decir. Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos sin saber que hacer, como esperando que el otro le dijera que hacer ahora. Fue ella quien rompió el eterno silencio.

"Ahora soy capitán, debería volver a mi barco"

"Aye" respondió el pirata dándole la razón, la chica lo miró por última vez antes de voltearse, luchando con su deseo de correr hasta él y besarlo nuevamente. Jack se quedo en la misma posición mirándola darle la espalda. Elizabeth solo logro dar dos pasos y se detuvo nuevamente, esa fue la oportunidad que esperaba Jack, oportunidad o seguridad, se adelanto a decir algo. "No planearas ir a bordo de ese barco a la guerra Lizzie" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó dándose la vuelta, encarándolo de nuevo.

"Porqué debes zarpar en la Perla, El rey de los piratas debe ir en el mejor barco….el único que puede luchar contra el Flying Dutchman"

"Creo que es una buena idea" respondió la chica dando un paso al frente.

"Si quieres te acompaño a poner al tanto a tu tripulación de tú decisión de zarpar en la Perla Negra" dijo el pirata dando un paso también al frente, ya estando realmente cerca el uno del otro. "Además de darle todas las ordenes apropiadas para zarpar al amanecer en vista de que tu no estarás allí"

"¿No estaré allí al amanecer?" preguntó Elizabeth algo divertida.

"Por supuesto que no, tienes que pasar la noche en la Perla" respondió Jack igual de divertido acariciando su cara.

"¿Y eso debido a que?"

"Debido al hecho de que ahora eres rey de los piratas, y como antes te puedo ofrecer la cama más cómoda digna de ese honor, además del hecho de que el amanecer es muy temprano, si ya estas en la Perla todo es más rápido"

Elizabeth se sonrió y eso pareció respuesta suficiente para Jack, la tomó por una mano y la empezó a llevar en dirección al Emperatriz, allí la tripulación fue puesta al tanto de los planes del día siguiente, y con todas las órdenes dadas, Elizabeth y Jack volvieron a la Perla.

Había sido un día largo, pero aún en la Perla Negra había planes que idear. Tuvieron una reunión privada en el camarote del capitán, reunión a la que solo asistió el Sr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, Barbosa y Jack.

"Tengo una proposición para ti Barbosa" dijo Jack cuando todos estuvieron en la habitación.

"Nada me hará dejar mi barco a tu merced Jack Sparrow" respondió prepotentemente el viejo capitán.

"¿Qué tal un barco aún mejor?" preguntó Jack, Barbosa pareció confundido.

"¿Mejor que la Perla?" preguntó incrédulo.

"El Flying Dutchman"

"¿Qué?" respondió sorprendido Barbosa

"No solo eso, vida eterna" respondió Jack con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿El capitán Jack Sparrow quiere regalarme vida eterna?...¿que crees que soy estúpido?" respondió molesto.

"La muerte te hace replantearte tus prioridades, mi amigo…además ya se hará algo con eso" respondió tranquilamente Jack mirando a Elizabeth en su ultima palabra. Barbosa miro a todos con cuidado, y aunque no quisiera le parecía bastante interesante la propuesta.

"¿Cómo planeas lograr todo eso para mi?" pregunto Barbosa bastante interesado en la propuesta.

"Yo seré entregado a Davy Jones, durante mi corta estadía con él buscaré el corazón para que tu lo apuñales"

"Todo eso suena muy fácil" dijo Barbosa interrumpiéndolo.

"Mientras Jack es entregado a Davy Jones, nosotros comenzaremos nuestra lucha con el Flying Dutchman" respondió Elizabeth comenzando a explicar el plan, "Ya Jack habrá tenido tiempo suficiente para conseguir el corazón mientras nosotros nos acercamos y abordamos el barco. Nadie ha dicho que será fácil pero no es imposible"

"Tu apuñalas el corazón te quedas con el cargo, con el barco y todos somos felices, ¿savy?" dijo Jack para terminar la oración de Elizabeth.

"¿Y donde queda en todo esto el Sr. Turner?" preguntó Barbosa mirando a Jack y a Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth intercambiara mi alma por la de él con Davy Jones…William se unirá a ustedes y los ayudara a conseguir nuestros objetivos" respondió Jack aburrido como si Barbosa no hubiese estado prestando atención a todo lo que el había estado diciendo.

"Si por alguna razón no consiguen lo que me están diciendo entonces la Perla será mía…¿te parece jack?" preguntó el pirata con sus cejas alzadas.

"…..ok…"respondió jack luego de dudar.

"Entonces está reunión a llegado a su fin, descansemos que mañana será un día muy largo" dijo Gibas poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta, Barbosa salió orgulloso y triunfante. Jack cortó el paso de Elizabeth, quien ya se dirigía hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta.

"Se puede saber hacia donde te diriges" preguntó Jack poniéndose ante la puerta.

"A dormir" respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

"Eso lo entiendo, pero no entiendo es hacia donde te diriges. Tu conoces el camino y es opuesto al que estas tomando" respondió Jack quitándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde hace un momento estuvieron reunidos y quitando sus efectos de encima de él. Elizabeth lo miró todavía sin poder dejar de sonreír por alguna estúpida razón. Jack volvió a mirarla, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos mientras decía. "No me temas Lizzie, te prometo que después de un beso o dos, o tres o cuatro, solo vamos a dormir, hay que descansar"

Jack la llevo hasta la habitación, y apenas la dejo en la cama comenzó a besarla. Pero por un momento se detuvo y odiando lo que iba a decir, tenía que decirlo, tenía que saber. La miro a los ojos, la tenía realmente cerca, ella parecía confundida.

"Todo esto me parece muy agradable y todo, pero….quizás es una tontería lo que voy a preguntar…pero donde queda el joven William en todo esto…o donde quedo yo entre William y tú….o donde quedas tu en todo esto…ummm…¿me entiendes?"

"No sé Jack….ni siquiera sé porque me he dejado llevar tan sin reservas con todo esto. Esto que está pasando ahora no me esperanza ni me ilusiona, pero sé que estoy segura, segura de que pase, segura de que no importan las consecuencias"

"Que bueno que lo veas de esa forma….porque es la misma forma en la que lo siento yo…es tan natural" respondió Jack en un susurro antes de besarla nuevamente. Ya cuando el beso pedía más Jack se detuvo, la miro serio por un momento y poniéndose de pie dijo, "Voy a ver como van todos los preparativos para mañana"


	10. El comienzo de la guerra

Jack volvió aproximadamente una hora después, se detuvo en la puerta y se recostó del marco, era una visión nueva e increíble, Elizabeth durmiendo placidamente en su cama, su cama…quien lo diría, ni en sus sueños más atrevidos la vio dormir en su cama como si fuera de ella, nunca llego a su habitación en la Perla y se encontró con una mujer tan posesivamente durmiendo en su cama, y lo más increíble es que esa imagen se le hacía tan…natural…como si simplemente ella perteneciera a ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, esperando que cuando los abriera ya la chica no estaría ahí, pero los abrió nuevamente y ahí estaba aún, se acerco lentamente, se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama y se saco las botas. Se acostó con mucho más cuidado junto a la chica, pero en el momento justo en el que se acostó la chica murmuro algo que no logró entender, lo envolvió con uno de los brazos y coloco la cabeza en su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír, le dio un beso en la frente y se dejo llevar por ese olor a lavanda fresca que emanaba de los cabellos dorados, y durmió tranquilo.

Se empezaban a escuchar ruidos desde afuera, mucha gente moviéndose al mismo tiempo, aún no era de día, al menos no totalmente, ya a el sol solo le faltaban minutos por aparecer. Elizabeth despertó por el ajetreo que se escuchaba afuera, el puerto estaba realmente revuelto de gente iendo y viniendo. De pronto cayó en cuenta que ya amanecería y estaban en guerra, una guerra que ella misma había proclamado. Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta, dormía con Jack, lo miro por un momento, se veía tan relajado, tenía su cara cerca de la de él, así que decidió despertarlo con un beso, un beso en la mejilla. La chica se acerco y beso su mejilla tiernamente, Jack pareció despertar placidamente de un ensueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que encontró ante él fueron los ojos cafés de la chica.

"Buenos Días Capitán" dijo Elizabeth con dulzura.

"Creo que esta es la mejor forma en la que un capitán puede comenzar su día" dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Elizabeth sonrió de vuelta, pero el ruido de afuera la volvió a la realidad.

"Jack, ya está a punto de amanecer, creo que todos están listos para la guerra" Jack se concentro en los ruidos que venían de afuera.

"Estas en lo cierto Lizzie…pero permíteme un beso de buenos días" dijo y luego la beso con toda la pasión de antes

Jack y Elizabeth salieron en pocos minutos a cubierta, los hombres se movían de un lado a otro. Juntos caminaron hasta el puente de mando, donde se encontraron con el Sr. Gibbs y Barbosa.

"¿Listo para la guerra cápitan?" preguntó Gibbs a Jack

"Más de lo que me gusta admitir" respondió el pirata mirando al frente.

"Todos están listos para salir de puerto y pocisionarse en mar" dijo Barbosa colocando junto a Jack.

"Entonces a movernos" respondió Elizabeth con coraje.

Ya con los barcos en posición fue que pudieron percatarse de la realidad de la situación, ya que comenzaron a verse a lo lejos no solo decenas sino cientos o más de barcos enemigos, eran simplemente incontables. Los ánimos bajaron totalmente, pero ya el plan estaba hecho, así que debían seguirlo hasta el final, fue cuando Jack dijo una de sus frases favoritas en situaciones como estas "Parlamentar".

La reunión con los líderes del otro bando se llevo a cabo en una pequeña isla en medio del mar, reunión en la que Elizabeth, Barbosa y Jack se encontraron de frente con Beckett, Davy Jones y Will. Allí con un poco de actuación lograron intercambiar a Jack por Will, ya las cartas estaban echadas solo hacía falta esperar. Al volver al barco Barbosa llevo a cabo su plan desesperado de liberar a Calypso, esto no ayudo en nada ya que la diosa no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudar, al menos Will logro decirle antes que la que la había traicionado desde un principio fue el mismísimo Davy Jones.

Ahora solo quedaba de parte de ellos y confiar en que Jack pronto tendría el corazón en sus manos, pero ya nadie parecía tener ánimos de luchar, todos se miraban cabizbajos, confiaban en que Calypso los ayudaría a ganar, hasta Barbosa decía que debían desistir. Pero Elizabeth no pudo contenerlo más, aún estaba Jack, no podía simplemente dejarlo allí sin luchar, y además estaba la muerte de su padre que debía vengar. Entonces se adelanto y se puso frente a todos los hombres y hablo.

"Escuchen…Escuchen" gritó, colocándose en un lugar alto donde todos pudieran verla. "La hermandad aún está aquí mirándonos a nosotros, esperando a la Perla Negra que los guíe, ¿y que van a ver? ¿Ratas cobardes en un barco decadente?, no, ellos verán hombres libre y libertad, y lo que el enemigo verá conocerá el fulgor de nuestros cañones, escuchará nuestras espadas chocando y ellos sabrán lo que podemos hacer con el sudor de nuestra frentes, y la fuerza de nuestras espaldas, y el coraje de nuestros corazones. Caballeros, alcen nuestra insignia"

Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y de esperanzas renovadas, Will miraba orgulloso a Elizabeth. La chica se bajo del lugar y se dirigió al puente de mando, Will la siguió inmediatamente.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Elizabeth" dijo colocándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa suprimiendo las ganas de tomarla en brazos y abrazarla. Ella lo miro por un segundo con seriedad y respondió.

"No le voy a fallar a Jack"

"Si esa es tu razón entonces la respeto" respondió el chico con seriedad, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"No deberías estar orgulloso de mí….te falle como mujer, me enamoré de otro hombre…solo soy una simple pirata" respondió mirándolo de nuevo. Will cerró sus ojos al sentir que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

"Tal vez eso es lo que él te hizo creer"

"No quiero dejar esta vida, nunca hubo y nunca habrá nada para mí en vida de sociedad….Nunca me sentí tan viva hasta que…"

"Hasta que lo conociste" la interrumpió Will terminando la oración.

"Perdóname, si es que algún día puedes perdonarme…No lo planee, simplemente pasó y aunque pude seguir contigo, y casarme contigo, hubiese sido una mentira, te quiero mucho Will…No podría faltarte el respeto a ti de esa manera" luego de decir esto miró al frente el barco se adelantaba y el Flying Dutchman también se acercaba navegaba directamente hacia ellos.

El clima cambio súbitamente, parecía que una tormenta caería sobre ellos en cualquier momento, entonces un gran remolino comenzó a formarse entre los dos barcos, y en medio del remolino se llevaría cabo la batalla, una lucha por la vida, por la libertad y por el amor.


	11. ¿Le temes a la muerte?

Una lluvia pesada comenzó a caer sobre los barcos que se acercaban con furia al remolino que se había creado en el mar, Barbosa tomó posición en el timón, ya que era el único en el barco que podría maniobrarlo en esas condiciones. Los barcos entraron en el remolino, a luchar dando vueltas en medio del mar, comenzaron a aparecer los cañones en los barcos, ya la guerra iba a comenzar, el Flying Dutchman fue el primero en atacar, pero Barbosa decidió esperar, esperar conseguir un buen ángulo, tenerlos justo a un lado para disparar, y lo logró, adentrándose un poco más en el gran remolino consiguió más velocidad y se posicionaron paralelos al Dutchman, en ese momento comenzó la batalla, la Perla disparaba con precisión.

Por su parte Jack había conseguido liberarse del calabozo en el que lo habían metido en el Flying Dutchman. Y comenzó su búsqueda por el corazón de Davy Jones, claro no era muy difícil imaginarse donde se encontraba, la primera opción fue el camarote del capitán y efectivamente allí lo encontró, aunque se encontraba vigilado por hombres de Beckett, pero para sorpresa de Jack, los hombres empezaron a discutir uno con otro y olvidaron totalmente que Jack o el corazón se encontraban ahí, el pirata solo tomó el cofre y se fue del lugar. Pero al salir a cubierta, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el mismísimo Davy Jones quien traía la llave del cofre.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Davy Jones en tono de burla, "un ave perdida…un ave perdida que nunca aprendió a volar" esto ultimo lo dijo sacando su espada.

"Y me arrepiento de eso….pero" respondió Jack con una sonrisa subiéndose a uno de los aparejos y antes de romper el amarre para salir volando con él agregó, "nunca es muy tarde para intentarlo"

Jack milagrosamente cayó de pie sobre una de las velas, pensando que ya se había librado del problema momentáneamente, pero al voltear pudo ver como Davy Jones ya estaba llegando a su lado, debido a su manea muy particular de moverse a través de las cosas. Y ahí comenzó una batallas sin tregua entre los dos piratas, aunque peleaban haciendo equilibrio en el poco espacio que les brindaba la vela.

Pronto los dos barcos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ser abordados, y los hombres caían de un barco al otro, pronto la guerra había empezado sobre la Perla, todos luchaban con más de un hombre pescado a la vez, Elizabeth se encontraba junto a Will luchando intensamente sobre el barco, mientras más hombres mataban más parecían aparecer, de pronto Will se acercó a ella en plena lucha y tratando de no perder de vista a ningún hombre.

"Elizabeth….Te Amo" dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente, aunque tuvo que separarse pronto antes de que alguien los matara por su descuido. Elizabeth estaba confundida.

"Me gustaría poder responder de la misma forma Will" respondió luego de atravesar con la espada a otro hombre pescado que la atacaba.

"No importa, lo entiendo. Solo necesitaba que lo supieras" y la miro con la mirada más triste con la que alguna vez la hubiese mirado. Se acerco al borde del barco y tomó una de las cuerdas para abordar el Dutchman.

Jack aún peleaba con Jones sobre la vela, había descubierto que Jones tenía la llave del cofre y logró cortar el tentáculo que la sostenía, así que ahora la llave se encontraba en alguna parte abajo en el barco, está acción tomó a Jones de sorpresa y Jack con otro golpe le arrebató la espada. Pero Jones cortó su espada con la tenaza que tenía por mano. Ya los barco se encontraban realmente cerca y aunque la Perla esta siendo cuidadosamente llevada en medio de la lucha por Barbosa o Cotton, el Dutchman no y cayó sobre la Perla, las velas se enredaron unas con otras y esto desestabilizó a Jack que casi cae de la vela al centro del remolino, pero fue salvado por Jones en un intentó de salvar el corazón.

Davy Jones agitó el cofre hasta liberarlo de Jack que hubiese caído al centro de remolino sino hubiese sido por un hombre que volaba entre las velas por una cuerda, arrebató la pistola de este hombre y disparó a Jones para hacerlo soltar el cofre, y el cofre cayó igual que la llave a la cubierta del barco.

Will llegó a la cubierta del Flying Dutchman, y trató de evaluar la situación lo más rápido que pudo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que casi a sus pies se encontraba el cofre de Davy Jones, cerrado pero el corazón parecía estar ahí. Lo tomó y casi desesperadamente corría en busca de algo, de Jack, de alguien, necesitaba abrirlo.

Jack logró llegar abajo a salvo, y justo fue a parar frente a Davy Jones quien ya había encontrado su espada. Y él sin ningún arma, solo necesitaba huir de él, trabajo nada fácil con un hombre que podía atravesar cosas. Consiguió una gran estaca con la que comenzó a pegarle al Jones pero no le duro mucho, Jones lo empujo fuertemente contra una pared y ahí cayo casi inconciente, cuando Jones se dio la vuelta Elizabeth estaba abordando el barco e inmediatamente comenzó a luchar con él. Jack por su parte estaba reaccionando en el piso cuando vio frente a sus ojos el tentáculo que había antes cortado a Jones arrastrándose con la llave, no dudo ni un segundo y lo tomó.

Elizabeth luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Davy Jones pero no parecían suficientes, hasta que le dio un golpe en la cara que la llevó al piso casi inconsciente, Davy Jones se acercó a ella para terminar de matarla pero fue atravesado con una espada desde la espalda. Al darse vuelta se encontró con Will, Jones atacó a Will sin tregua hasta que lo derribo contra el piso, Elizabeth despertaba y vio como el pirata se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Will.

"Dime, ¿le temes a la muerte?" preguntó Jones a Will apuntando su corazón con la espada.

"¿le temes tú?" era la voz de Jack que gritaba detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio con el corazón en la mano apuntándolo desafiante con el pedazo de espada que le quedaba. "Es extraño sostener la vida en la palma de la mano"

Luego de decir esto Jack miró a Elizabeth en el piso, y se acerco lentamente hacia ella, "¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó rápido sin quitar la mirada de Jones. Elizabeth se puso de pie y le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y luego colocándose detrás de él tomándolo por la cintura.

"Oh, veo que incluso Jack Sparrow se enamora" dijo Davy Jones en tono de burla. "pero…" miro entonces a Will quien veía la escena con dolor, "Como siempre Sparrow pone su felicidad por encima de la de los demás…eres un hombre cruel"

"Eso depende de la perspectiva" respondió Jack desafiante. Y sin dar tiempo a nada Jones se volteo hacia Will y clavó la espada en su corazón, Elizabeth dio un grito ahogado, mientras Jack no parecía creerlo del todo, estaban más que sorprendidos. Jones dejo su espada ahí clavada en el corazón del muchacho, Elizabeth corrió al lado de Will mientras Jack aún estupefacto miraba el corazón y miraba a Jones.

"Tienes un corazón débil muchacho…mereces morir….jajaja…has debido matarlos antes de permitirles hacerte eso" decía en burla Jones.

De pronto Bootstrap llegó a la escena y vio al ver a Will en el piso atravesado por la espada de Jones, comenzó a atacarlo, fue en ese momento de descuido de Jones que Jack se fue al lado de Will también. Ya la decisión estaba tomada, Si esto le daba vida entonces que así fuera. Jack tomó la mano moribunda de Will y le empuño el trozo de espada, colocó el corazón de Jones en el piso y tomó la mano de Will y la guió hasta atravesar el corazón. Jones se volteo hacia ellos, parecía sentir el dolor, estaba muriendo hasta que no pudo sostenerse másy cayó por la borda, muerto.


	12. El final de la Guerra

Elizabeth y Jack subían al Perla Negra siendo ayudados por Gibbs, todos les hacían mil preguntas a la vez, habían logrado dejar el Flying Dutchman en el último momento antes de que se hundiera en el mar. La expresión de Elizabeth aunque era fuerte, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Jack se acercó y la abrazo sin importarle que todos estuvieran allí mirándolos. Elizabeth sintió que le volvían los ánimos y las energías al cuerpo. Entonces Jack le habló suavemente al oído.

"Él va a estar bien, por lo menos vivirá"

Elizabeth separo su cara un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, ya no habían lágrimas en ellos, y respondió "Te amo Jack"

Jack la miró por un segundo a los ojos, la verdad no podía creer a sus oídos, estas palabras las había escuchado antes muchas veces de incontables mujeres, pero nunca tuvo tanto significado como ahora, nunca antes había sentido lo que sintió ahora, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y no supo que hacer o que decir, simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza y luego respondió.

"Estas segura que quieres navegar los 7 mares con este viejo pirata por el resto de tu vida, arriesgando tu vida y tu seguridad?" Elizabeth lo miró con una sonrisa "porque sabes después que te besé no habrá vuelta atrás, además tus deberes sobre el barco cambiaran un poco" esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"Soy una señorita sabes" respondió la chica en burla.

"Por eso es que pretendo realizar un Marriage justo ahora en mi preciada Perla" Elizabeth lo miro con una sonrisa aún sin entender muy bien.

"Necesitaría unas muy buenas razones para aceptar esa propuesta"

"Capitán, Disculpe, el Endeavor se acerca rápidamente¿Qué debemos hacer?" dijo Gibas interrumpiendo la conversación, Jack miró preocupado como se acercaba el barco.

"Esperemos un poco" dijo Jack, pero Barbosa se acercó molesto.

"Desplieguen las velas, tenemos que huir"

"Cancelen esa orden" grito Jack, "Debes ser un poco más paciente Hector". Jack tomó a Elizabeth de la mano y la llevo al puente de mando, allí se pararon a esperar, Barbosa se colocó a un lado de ellos y Gibbs del otro.

Jack comenzó a decir a Elizabeth al oído, "Mis razones son muchas, pero principalmente, creo que soy muy posesivo, así que digamos que, quiero mi nombre en el tuyo para que todos sepan que no deben siquiera mirarte si no quieren ser asesinados…..Además de que desde el primer momento que entraste en mi vida, todo cambió, mis prioridades cambiaron…"

De pronto el Flying Dutch emergió de las profundidades justo frente a la Perla, Jack comenzó a gritar ordenes. "Suelten la Velas, preparen los cañones", por su parte a Barbosa pareció volverle la vida y se dirigió corriendo al timón y quito a Cotton de un empujón, Jack se volteo hacia el y agregó, "Ya sabes que hacer compañero"

Jack volvió su atención a Elizabeth, quien miraba emocionada como Will dirigía el Flying Dutchman. "Lizzie…" dijo Jack suavemente a su oído para llamar su atención hacia él, la chica lo miró intensamente a los ojos, Jack le sonrío "Te Amo". Elizabeth se volteo a mirar a Barbosa

"Barbosa, cásanos ahora" Barbosa pasó la mirada de uno al otro sin entender muy bien.

"Complace a la señorita, compañero" respondió agregó Jack, Barbosa miro con fastidio.

"Tendrá que ser rápido porque en un minuto no nos escucharemos por el ruido de los cañones….¿Estas seguro?" Jack asintió con una sonrisa.

"Como nunca lo he estado en mi vida"

Barbosa comenzó a gritar las palabras para que todos lo escucharan. "Estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para unir como pareja a esta señorita y a este pirata en sagrado matrimonio….Preparen los cañones" cada vez estaban más y mas cerca del barco de Beckett, El Flying Dutchman se acercaba por un lado y al perla por el oro del barco. Pero ante la distracción de Barbosa, Jack continuó recitando la ceremonia.

"¿Me toma señorita Swann como esposo, ante la salud y la enfermedad, bueno más enfermedad que salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe?" Elizabeth lo miraba una sonrisa amplia y hermosa.

"Si, por supuesto que sí" y luego ella siguió su parte, "¿Me toma Capitán Sparrow como esposa, ante la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe?"

"Sí" respondió simplemente Jack mirándola con intensidad.

"Por el poder que me confiere como capitán de este barco, los declaro marido y mujer….ahora por favor besa a la novia antes de que empiece la guerra en 10 segundos" Jack asintió como un niño juguetón la ultima frase.

Miro a Elizabeth y la besó, en todas las veces en las que la había besado hasta ahora, nunca pensó que podía ser mejor. Pero esta vez era mejor, ella lo amaba, el la amaba, y se besaban libremente frente a todos. Pero Jack se separó pronto el beso, y sin soltarla miro como ya estaban a solo centímetros del Endeavor. Cuando se posicionaron a su lado grito.

"FUEGO"

"FUEGO" gritó Barbosa justo después de Jack, luego todos los hombres sobre el barco gritaban la misma palabra, los cañones comenzaron a rugir, el Flying Dutchman también atacaba sin cuartel al Endeavour por el otro lado, y aunque extraño como parecía el barco de Beckett no disparo ni un solo cañón, los hombres abandonaban el barco como ratas.

El humo que dejaba los cañones cubría todo a su alrededor, pero pronto habían pasado el Endeavor y había cesado el ataque, ataque que el barco no pudo resistir, y pronto comenzó a estallar en mil pedazos. Beckett definitivamente había muerto. Los centenares o miles de barcos que acompañaban a Beckett comenzaron a huir luego de este ataque. La celebración no se hizo esperar.

En el Flying Dutchman, Will miraba con tristeza como Elizabeth y Jack no se separaban ni un instante, pero sus pensamientos fueron pronto interrumpidos por su padre que se había acercado a él.

"Ella ya tomó su decisión William"

"Y me hace feliz, mientras ella lo esté" respondió el chico dejando de mirar hacia la Perla y mirando ahora a u padre. Lucía diferente ya no tenía todas esas cosas que lo hacía casi un pez.

"Tan solo espero no te dejes amargar por esa experiencia"

"Jamás, No me convertiré en Davy Jones. Y Tu eres libre de ir, cumplí mi promesa" respondió Will con una sonrisa.

"Si el capitán me lo permite, quiero terminar de cumplir mi deuda con el barco" Will asintió con una sonrisa.

"Puedo abordar la Perla por un momento, cierto?" preguntó curioso a su padre, quien asintió con una sonrisa triste.

En la Perla los hombres cantaban y corrían de un lado a otro llenos de felicidad, Jack y Elizabeth aún miraban todo desde lo alto del puente de mando, con una gran sonrisa sobre cada uno. De pronto Will apareció en medio de cubierta y no pasó desapercibido para la pareja. Elizabeth se soltó de Jack y corrió en dirección de Will abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa alejándose de él.

"Si, sin corazón. Pero al menos vivo" respondió el chico. Luego escuchó a alguien detrás de Elizabeth aclarar su garganta, claramente para llamar la atención. Los dos chicos voltearon y allí estaba Jack.

"Jack, gracias por todo" dijo Will ofreciendo su mano al pirata. Jack miro la mano con mucha seriedad, mucha más de la que el acostumbra y no la tomó, Will se sintió confundido por un segundo. Pero Jack quitó la mano del camino y abrazó al chico con mucho cariño.

"Nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mí" respondió separándose del chico y tomando posesivamente a Elizabeth por la cintura.

"Capitán ahora nos preguntamos si va a realizar una celebración debido a la victoria y a su casamiento" interrumpió Raguetti. Will por un momento se sintió confundido, pero por alguna razón no dolido.

"En un momento hablamos sobre eso" respondió Jack haciéndole gesto al hombre de que se fuera.

"Nos hemos casado" dijo Elizabeth tratando de estudiar la reacción de Will.

"Yo ya me tengo que ir, y espero verlos nuevamente por el mar abierto. Y por alguna razón que desconozco sé que van a ser muy felices….y si no es así y Jack te hace daño, yo mismo lo buscaré donde se encuentre para matarlo", esta ultima frase la dijo mirando intensamente a Jack.

"Eso es una promesa" respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

Will dejo el barco, y luego todos vieron como nuevamente se perdía bajo el mar el Flying Dutchman, que ahora con nuevo capitán, seguro cumpliría su trabajo.

* * *

N/A: Quería agradecer a aquellos que han tomado un poquito de su preciado tiempo para leer este fic, y que lo han disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo. Pero no, aún no termina. Aún nos queda un capítulo que pronto estaré publicando ; )


	13. Se Acabo!

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, Elizabeth despertó de un sueño hermoso y plácido, despertó con una hermosa sonrisa, sin despegar aún su cara de la almohada miró a su alrededor, afuera solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar al nuevo día. Cuando se iba a poner de pie fue que notó que no tenía ropa, y todos los acontecimientos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, así que por instinto volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama y ahí dormía su esposo, cubierto hasta la cintura con la sabana, dejando ver su musculoso pecho, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que vinieron a su mente rápidamente muchos momentos espectaculares de la noche anterior.

Elizabeth se acercó cautelosa y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego lo miró por un segundo esperando no haberlo despertado, luego se puso de pie y se envolvió en una sabana. Camino hacia la habitación principal y allí se acercó a la ventana, se veían muchos barcos a su alrededor, se encontraban en Shipwreck Cove, y ahí se había llevado a cabo la fiesta, en la isla la fiesta por la victoria, en la Perla la fiesta por su boda. Recordó frases que algunos de los tripulantes le habían dicho al acercarse a ella, por ejemplo Raguetti se había acercado y había dicho "Era de esperarse muñeca, felicitaciones", luego Pintel había agregado "Si se hubiese casado con el joven Turner no hubiésemos celebrado igual" Elizabeth no hacía más que sonreír, pero entonces los dos piratas fueron interrumpidos por el Sr. Gibbs.

"_Dejen a la Señora tranquila" dijo serio a los hombres, quienes inmediatamente se alejaron. "¿Dónde está Jack?" preguntó el hombre._

"_Allá" dijo la chica apuntándolo con un dedo, "fue a buscar un botella de ron, y hace rato miro divertida como no lo dejan volver con tantas felicitaciones" los dos miraron con sonrisas a Jack quien daba un paso y algún otro pirata quería brindar con él._

"_Tienes que tenerle mucha paciencia….Es un hombre muy especial, de buen corazón aunque lucha por esconderlo"_

"_Y por eso es que lo amo, no espero que la vida sea fácil, pero mientras esté a su lado lo tendré todo"_

"_Entonces todo estará bien" dijo finalmente Gibbs justo antes que Jack lograra alcanzarlos._

"_Disculpa la demora amor, es que querían brindar conmigo, como les digo que no" dijo Jack colocándose a un lado de la chica, Gibbs le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejo. Entonces Jack agregó "Creo que esto se está llenando de muchos piratas borrachos para tu gusto linda, o para mi gusto, o para el gusto de uno que no quiere que su esposa se encuentre entre tantos piratas borrachos" Elizabeth sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo y lo tomó por una mano y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la cabina del capitán._

"_A mi también me gustaría más privacidad"_

"_De eso es de lo que estoy hablando" respondió Jack con una sonrisa dejándose arrastrar._

Ahí mirando por la ventana, Elizabeth se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, recordando su celebración de bodas, su noche de bodas, su boda. Quizás no fue como siempre lo soñó, pero para ella había sido perfecto, y ahora se sentía más feliz de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron desde atrás, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado venir.

"Debes tener más cuidado amor, no siempre seré yo el que te sorprenda, ahora eres esposa de un pirata" le dijo Jack al oído comenzando a darle besos a su cuello al terminar de hablar.

"Tienes razón, y aunque no es excusa, me acabo de casar y de pasar la noche más espectacular de mi vida, así que aún estoy como flotando"

"No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama, me asusté mucho. Creí que ya te habías arrepentido" ante estas palabras Elizabeth se volteo entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, movimiento que Jack aprovecho para acercarla más a él.

"Jamás, prométeme que jamás volverás a pensar eso" dijo la chica un poco dolida por el comentario anterior.

"Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado" respondió el pirata inmediatamente. Elizabeth ya iba responder cuando Jack con un dedo le indico callar y continuó. "Habrán tiempos difíciles, estoy seguro que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos salir de esto, habrá momentos en los que me querré tirar por la borda antes que discutir contigo, así que no puedo prometerte que seremos eternamente felices, porque eso es físicamente imposible, pero prométeme que a pesar de todo nunca me dejarás, porque te amo" Elizabeth lo miro a los ojos con dulzura.

"Lo prometo….Te amo" y allí frente a la ventana se besaron apasionadamente, pero Jack rompió pronto el beso, tomó a Elizabeth entre sus brazos y la devolvió a la cama en sus brazos.

* * *

A media mañana Jack apareció en cubierta irradiando felicidad, pero la vista en cubierta no era nada agradable, había botellas por todas partes, hombres tirados borrachos por doquier, además de que todo apestaba a ron y hasta otros olores asquerosos que no quería identificar. Empezó a caminar por cubierta pateando hombres para despertarlos echando agua a otros todos se iban poniendo de pie cuando veían que era el capitán quien los despertaba y gritaba ordenes.

"A limpiar este desorden……..Laven la cubierta……Limpien las velas……otros que repongan el ron"

Los hombres aún tambaleándose corrían de un lado a otro cumpliendo órdenes, Jack siguió caminando hasta subir al puente de mando, allí despertó otros hombres, ya la cubierta comenzaba a parecer más un barco que un bar, de pronto se acercó a el Raguetti.

"Capitán, algunos hombres del Emperatriz piden permiso para abordar y hablar con su capitán" Jack escucho con atención y desvió su mirada hacia los hombres que se encontraban a punto de abordar.

"Escóltelos hasta acá y luego valla a buscar a la capitán Sparrow" el hombre pareció confundido, entonces Jack tuvo que hacerle entender "La capitana del Emperatriz es la Sra. Elizabeth"

"Oh" respondió Raguetti alejándose luego hacia los hombres. Con quienes pronto volvió hasta el puente de mando.

"Muy buen día Capitán….solicitamos hablar con la capitana Swann, necesitamos ordenes" dijo uno de los hombres asiáticos que tripulaba el barco de Elizabeth.

"Ahora es capitán Sparrow" dijo Elizabeth acercándose a los hombres y colocándose junto a Jack.

Los 3 hombres que habían venido a buscarla hicieron una pequeña ovación al verla. "Buen día capitán, necesitamos ordenes"

"Por ahora creo que todos merecemos un descanso por el día de hoy, vallan al barco asegúrense de que todo este en orden yo estaré a mas tardar esta tarde allí" Elizabeth habló como toda una capitana, los hombres hicieron otra ovación y se dispusieron a bajar del barco. Cuando se encontraron finalmente solos Jack se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con la Emperatriz?" preguntó el pirata

"Aún no sé Jack, o nombro a alguien más capitán o me voy a ese barco"

"Entonces necesitamos un capitán" dijo Jack y de pronto notó como en cubierta aparecía Barbosa, se había olvidado totalmente de él.

"Barbosa" dijo Elizabeth casi en un susurro.

"Ahora podrían dejar el misterio y explicarme que quiere la hermosa familia Sparrow?"

"Hector, he notado que hemos fallado en cumplir nuestra palabra en entregarte el Flying Dutchman" comenzó Jack que se encontraba de pie caminando alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados Barbosa y Elizabeth. "Pero tengo una oferta para ti que creo no podrás negar"

"Vas a entregarme la Perla y te irás al barco de tu esposa"

"No¿por qué iba uno a entregar su barco al alguien que es solo capitán por ladrón y amotinado?"

"Porque ese ladrón y amotinado ha sido capitán de dicho barco por mucho más tiempo que tú" respondió Barbosa torciendo los ojos.

"Ese no es el punto y por favor no comiencen una discusión ahora" intervino Elizabeth.

"El punto es amigo que voy a ser justo contigo, si aceptas podrás ser capitán de la famosísima Emperatriz. Sino, te quedarás aquí siendo tercero al mando, en vista de que ahora hay dos capitán Sparrow sobre el barco" dijo Jack sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con el brazo que coloco en la mesa para acercarse a Barbosa.

"la Emperatriz no es la Perla Jack¿lo has notado?..." agregó Barbosa

"Entonces píntala de Negro, es tu barco has con él lo que más quieras….tienes una buena tripulación de valerosos corsarios venidos directo de Singapur" agregó jack.

"Sabes que no es cualquier barco Barbosa, es la Emperatriz de Sao Feng, y ahora te la estamos regalando" agregó Elizabeth.

"Voy a aceptar su propuesta, la acepto porque no quiero imaginarme lo que es convivir con dos Sparrow en un mismo barco, porque querida tienes que estar tan loca como tu esposo para haberte casado con él" dijo acercándose a la chica, y luego acercándose a Jack agregó, "lo voy a usar para luego quitarte la Perla, porque la próxima vez que me veas en el horizonte acercándome no será para tomar té"

"Que así sea compañero" termino por decir jack antes de que Barbosa saliera de la habitación. Cuando ya el pirata había cerrado la puerta Jack termino su oración, "Si es que puedes alcanzarnos".

* * *

Jack se encontraba en el timón dirigiendo la Perla Negra hacia el horizonte, estar en esta posición, en medio del mar, era su lugar favorito en el mundo, dirigiendo su barco, cuando estaba allí sentía que nada le faltaba, o al menos así era antes, ahora aunque le llenaba de placer sentía que faltaba algo y estaba muy seguro de que era, pero pronto la vista que completaba su momento perfecto apareció en cubierta. Una bella mujer de cabellos largos y dorados, con la piel un poco tostada por el sol y unos hermosos ojos avellana que ahora lo miraban fijamente. La pareja se miro por un momento intensamente, hasta que jack hizo un gesto que la invitaba a acercarse. La mujer subió lentamente al puente de mando, camino alrededor del pirata y se abrazo a su espalda, envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Jack y recostó su cabeza placidamente en su espalda. Ante este gesto Jack no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ahora lo tenía todo, su momento era perfecto.

Jack volteo su cara un poco hacia atrás y dijo algo en voz baja a su esposa. Inmediatamente la chica soltó su abrazo, se agacho un poco para pasar por debajo de los brazos de Jack que agarraban el timón y ahí se paro entre el pirata y el timón. Jack soltó una mano del timón y tomó una de las de Elizabeth y la colocó donde antes había estado su mano, y hizo lo mismo con la otra, quedando libre y ahora en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes la chica.

Una de las manos libres de Jack volvió a su lugar dirigiendo el timón sobre una mano de Elizabeth, mientras la otra, se posaba sobre el vientre de la chica, un vientre bastante hinchado, y ahí Jack acariciaba gentilmente el hogar de su bebe. Y así en ese estado de gloria en el que se encontraba la pareja, donde todo era perfecto, donde no había nada que pudiera mejorar el momento, pues ciertamente hubieron unas palabras que pudieron hacerlo más perfecto si era posible. Jack acerco su boca al oído de su esposa y susurro.

"Te Amo"

Elizabeth inmediatamente puso una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Había tenido sueños en que todo era diferente, sueños en los que no podía estar con Jack, sueños en los que se había casado con Will y se encontraba sola. Pero solo eran sueños, era como un pasado borroso, nunca imagino su vida tan feliz, y menos junto a un pirata, viviendo la vida de pirata. Pero era feliz, estaba con el hombre que amaba, y pronto tendría su primer hijo. Todos estos pensamientos corrieron por su mente en cuestión de segundos, hasta que contesto con su dulce sonrisa.

"Eres mi vida Jack, Te amo" ante esta respuesta el pirata le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla lo más cerca que pudo a la boca y así mirando el horizonte vislumbraban su vida imperfecta pero feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Gracias a todos por viajar en esta aventura junto a mí, disfrute mucho escribiendola, aunque a veces sentí que perdía mi musa, logre terminarlo. Y particularmente me encanta el final ; ) 


End file.
